


Death is only the beginning

by Vicky87



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Chloe Decker, BAMF Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe needs a hug, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Family Reunion, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Post-Season/Series 04, Science vs Religion, Sweetsweetvengeance, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky87/pseuds/Vicky87
Summary: The Devil and his Detective are missing each other as he reigns over Hell but when something awful happens to Chloe, Lucifer knows he will do anything to make sure she’s safe. When he makes a deal with someone connected to his past, will he live to regret his decision?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 95
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go another multi chapter fanfic! Yay!! Lol. This ones a bit darker then No Good Deed but hopefully you’ll enjoy it just as much. 
> 
> I’m going to be nice with this one, as the first chapter is so short I’m going to give you two for the price of one as it were. 
> 
> I’m also going to set my lovely readers a bit of a challenge. I have some original characters in this and one is named after my beta. I want you all to try and guess which one and I’ll tell you at the end of this fanfic.
> 
> And so we begin...

As Lucifer left and shut the door to one of the soaring stone towers of a freshly tortured soul he looked up to the eternally grey skies of Hell and thought of Chloe up on Earth and wondered what she was doing: Solving another exciting case, or maybe she was playing a game with her little urchin in front of their fireplace. His heart ached for her, it truly hurt how much he wanted to be with her. It was then as he walked through the vast maze of ashen black towers that a song came to mind, he looked around quickly to see whether any of the demons were out for a stroll. Good, no one was here, he closed his eyes picturing the Detective as he sang the song:

_ I find the map and draw a straight line _

_ Over rivers, farms, and state lines _

_ The distance from 'here' to where you'd be _

_ It's only finger-lengths that I see _

_ I touch the place where I'd find your face _

_ My fingers in creases of distant dark places _

_ I hang my coat up in the first bar _

_ There is no peace that I've found so far _

_ The laughter penetrates my silence _

_ As drunken men find flaws in science _

_ Their words mostly noises _

_ Ghosts with just voices _

_ Your words in my memory _

_ Are like music to me _

_ I'm miles from where you are _

_ I lay down on the cold ground _

_ And I pray that something picks me up _

_ And sets me down in your warm arms... _

“And that was, "Set the Fire to the Third Bar" by Snow Patrol & Martha Wainwright” for all those missing that special someone out there.” Chloe switched off the car radio, sniffing as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

“Mommy are you OK?”

Chloe twiddled the bullet necklace between her fingers before forcing a smile as she looked behind her briefly at Trixie who was sitting in the backseat. “I’m fine monkey.”

Trixie didn’t believe her mom for a minute, “Are you sad because you miss Lucifer and you wish that he’d stayed.”

Chloe smiled, welling up again. Trixie was so insightful for someone so young.

“I am Trixie, and he wished he could have stayed too but it was really important that he had to go.”

“And he definitely can’t come back even though this makes you both sad?”

“No..” her voice was quivering now, she had to hold it together at least until she’d dropped Trixie off at school, “we’re never going to see him again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Chloe gets home after a hard day at work she meets some unknown and unwanted guests waiting for her...

It had been hard to set aside the feelings that the conversation with Trixie had brought up a few days ago but she needed to give her case and the victim the full attention they deserved.

Chloe yawned, rubbing her eyes as she walked to her door, getting the keys from her jacket pocket. She was exhausted after staying late at the precinct, it just wasn't the same without Lucifer…he made each case no matter how heartbreaking more bearable.

Just as she was about to put her key in the lock she heard movement coming from inside, she reached behind her grabbing her Glock from the holster and drew it close to her as she used her other hand to carefully unlock and open her front door. 

"LAPD!"

As she swung the door open, she saw a bald, burly man standing in her living room, "Hello Detective Decker."

She kept the gun pointed at him as she slowly walked towards him, "Put your hands up... _ now _ !"

"Come on Detective the Boss doesn't want us to hurt you."

“Us?”

All of a sudden someone grabbed her from behind, hitting down hard on her inner arm joint and snatching the gun from her hand. “What the hell do you want with me, get off me?!” she cried, trying to free herself from his unyielding grip. 

The bald man walked closer to her, looking at the man behind her, "OK Stan, let's go, the boss gave us a deadline."

_ Come on, just a little closer….almost there…  _ Chloe quickly lifted her legs, kicking him hard in the stomach. As he stumbled back into the kitchen stools knocking them over, she swung her head back headbutting the bloke behind her who crashed into the wall leaving dents and dropped the gun. He growled as he let her go, steadying himself against the wall. 

She scrunched her eyes shut, gritting her teeth as she breathed through the dull throbbing radiating from the back of her head. This was no time to stand around though, she needed to get out here,  _ now _ ! Just as she was reaching down to grab the gun one of the men yanked back on her ponytail and she felt something sharp prick her neck and the whole world went black as she flopped onto the floor.

Stan picked up the gun sticking it into the back of his pants. He turned his head looking up at the other man, "You alright Boris?"

Boris stood there holding his head, dropping the needle into the ground, "Yeah I'm fine, that bitch gave me a killer headache though, you're gonna have to drive us back."

"No problem, but pick the needle up will ya."

Boris picked up the needle putting it back into the small brown leather pouch it had come from then into his jacket pocket.

"Oh before you help me pick her up you got the Boss' note?"

Boris nodded getting the envelope out of his inner jacket pocket.

"Ok, put it on the kitchen worktop."

Boris did as requested placing it on the worktop and then bent down at Chloe's feet. Stan put his hands under Chloe's arms while Boris lifted her legs and they carried her out of the apartment. 

Stan stopped for a second, "You paid off everyone in the complex?"

Boris' eye brows furrowed, "Of course, I'm not an idiot!?"

"Alright I'm sorry, jeez!?" He twisted his wrist slightly so he could look at his watch and his eyes widened, "Shit!? We're late, she's gonna be pissed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe comes Face to Face with her captor.

The Thugs' boss paced up and down the warehouse the click of her heels against the ground echoing upward. She stopped for a moment, pushing up the left sleeve of her lab coat to check her La D de Dior de Satine watch. They said they’d be here 20 minutes ago, she’d planned this too meticulously for it to fall at the first hurdle!

Luckily it wasn’t long after that that she heard the sound of the van approaching. It drove into the warehouse parking up a few feet away from her. 

Boris got out of the passenger side walking around to the back, opening the doors and reaching in.

Chloe had come to a while ago but was waiting for the perfect time to pounce which was difficult with her wrists zip tied behind her. Unfortunately even though her legs remained untied they’d learnt their lesson from the apartment and Boris held them tightly together while pulling her to the edge of the van. No matter how much she fought, this man had an iron grip. 

“Hey Stan, help me out here, she’s conscious and I am not getting hit by this bitch again!”

“Be right there!” he shouted, getting out to help his partner. 

“Get off me!” she shouted, finally managing to get one of her legs free she kicked Boris hard in the chest.

He raised his hand to hit her, “You little bi…!”

“Don’t you dare!?” 

“Sorry Boss.”

“You will be if you even think of doing that again.” She snarled, that wasn't just a threat, that was a promise. “Now get her out of there!" She closed her eyes taking a calming breath in through her nose then out through her mouth.

Chloe heard something scrap across the floor as she was yanked out of the van by the henchmen. Once she was out she was shoved down onto a chair by Boris while Stan knelt down taking the chains from the bottom of it and closing them around her feet. 

"Hello Detective" she said, putting on her best smile. It was crazy to think that what she'd planned all those months ago was finally coming to fruition.

Chloe looked up at the woman who was wearing a white lab coat, over a navy knitted midi dress, her brunette hair held up with a hair grip with navy heeled shoes smiling down at her. "Who the hell are you and what do you want from me!?"

"Who I am doesn't matter at this precise moment in time, and I want nothing from you, you are a means to an end, your former partner on the other hand is much more valuable to me." She turned to Stan, "You stay here with the Detective while Boris and I have a quick chat." 

They walked over to one of the furthest corners of the warehouse, "OK Boris everything is ready at the facility and now that we have the Detective I need you to ring the others, they need to be here no later than 18.45."

He got out his cell phone from his jacket and started dialling but he paused before pressing the call button, "And in the meantime?"

"Now Boris...we wait…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finds out what has happened to his Detective and he's not a happy Devil.

Dan had just hung up his cell phone when Ella came over to talk to him, but from the look on his face now probably wasn’t the best time for a friendly chat over coffee or in her case hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows. “You OK Dan?”

He rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“What is?”

“Well that was Miss Hopkins, Chloe hasn’t picked up Trixie from school, she’s been waiting there for about an hour.”

“That doesn’t sound like nothing.”

“She probably fell asleep on the sofa or something she was up quite late on her homicide case.” Even as he said the words he didn’t believe them. There was no one more important than Trixie to her and she'd been him the last few days so would be all the more eager to see her. If she’d felt the least bit tired she would have set the alarm on her phone or if she'd been running late she would have rung the school. 

“If the Lieutenant comes by can you let her know I went to pick up Trix I don’t want to leave her waiting any longer than she needs to.”

She smiled back at him, “No problem buddy, like you said I’m sure she just fell asleep.”

Once he’d picked her up from school he drove them both back to Chloe’s, she’d given him a spare key and he didn’t want to ring her just in case she had fallen asleep. She'd been working so hard recently at work and at home throwing herself into the two things full force. He knew it was her way of distracting herself so she didn’t have time to think of the asshole that had abandoned her. He didn’t get how that idiot could make her so happy with his stupid jokes and the completely inappropriate things he’d done on a daily basis, but he had and she’d been devastated when he’d left.

He turned the key and opened the front door of Chloe’s apartment and instantly put his arm out stopping Trixie in her tracks, “Trixie I need you to stay out here OK?”

“But Daaad!”

“Trixie, do what I say.” 

There was something in her Dad’s voice that frightened her so she stayed put and her Dad shut the front door behind him.

“Shit!” The place was a mess, the kitchen stools had been knocked over and there were dents in the plaster on the wall where someone had gone into it hard. What the Hell had happened here! He looked around again seeing an envelope on the kitchen worktop, he snarled when he saw who it was addressed to, he only hesitated for a moment before ripping it open, his eyes widening as he read it. He picked up his cell phone, quickly dialling the number he needed, luckily the person on the other end answered quickly, “Hey Amenadiel, it’s Dan I need to come over. It’s urgent.”

Once they got to Amenadiel and Linda’s, Linda took Trixie out for ice cream so that they could have a moment alone.

Dan couldn’t hold in his anger anymore, “I know he’s your brother and all but what the Hell man!? He’s not been here for months and he still manages to screw with Chloe’s life!” He shoved the bit of paper into Amenadiel’s chest, which he grabbed and read;

Mr Morningstar 

We have your Detective, if you ever want to see her alive again you’ll come to 5445-5447 N Denny Avenue by 19:00.

Come alone or suffer the consequences.

DRK

When Amenadiel looked up from the letter he saw the angry look he’d had changed to utter desperation.

“I don’t know where Lucifer is but I’m hoping as your brother he’d at least tell you.” He didn’t know how but Amenadiel seemed to have this ability of making you truly believe what he’d told you just when it really mattered. He’d done it a month after Charlotte had died, when he’d told her she was in Heaven, he needed that now.

Amenadiel knew what Dan wanted but he knew he couldn’t give it to him, not completely, “Yes, I know where he is Daniel.” He could see Daniel visibly relax, but something was definitely off about this whole thing. He smiled kindly at Dan as he placed his hand on his shoulder, "Leave it with me." 

Amenadiel waited for Trixie and Linda to return and after they said their goodbyes, Amenadiel prepared himself to see his brother. 

As he flew down to Hell, he wondered how his brother may react to their reunion...and the news. As he descended through the leaden sky and the steep stone torture towers below him became bigger the guilt he felt for his brother grew.

Lucifer had fought against the Demons that had taken his son and sacrificed his own happiness to keep his son and Chloe safe. He had been able to live out his life with Linda and Charlie while his brother suffered down here alone.

He landed bringing in his wings and took a moment to look around him, he'd forgotten quite how dark and depressing this place was with its harsh towers and the jagged jet black mountains protruding from the ashen soil in the distance.

As Amenadiel walked up the path he saw one of the doors open and a blood curdling scream burst from the room. He saw his brother walk out, wiping blood from a demon dagger onto his jacket sleeve before closing the door behind him. 

When Lucifer looked up he had to do a quick double take, "What the hell are you doing here..in well Hell!?"

"I need to talk to you about something Luci, something important."

From the sombre look on his brother's face he could tell it wasn't going to be good news, "Right, let me just put this away" he said turning the dagger in his hand, "then we'll go somewhere and talk."

He nodded and they ventured up the path eventually turning left and stopping at a tower with a large roughly carved oak door. 

Lucifer opened the door, “After you brother.”

Amenadiel walked into a large chamber with a high ceiling and weapons racks holding anything from swords to scythes, hooks on the wall held clubs and crossbows. There were some weird objects mounted on the wall all around the chamber that he couldn’t quite place, wait a minute...His eyes widened in horror as he realised what they were, “What did you do Luci!?” 

Lucifer looked at the Demon skulls then back at his brother, this wasn’t the reaction he’d expected, “I thought you’d like it, I made sure to make them all suffer as much as possible for what they did before letting them die. I mounted their skulls up here as a warning to the others that I do not suffer fools gladly.”

Amenadiel stood there frozen in disbelief, there had to be at least 50 skulls up there, each belonging to a demon that his brother had stabbed, beaten, gutted, pulled apart or worse, that must have taken a great toll on his brother.

"Strange really there seemed like there were so many more when…" he could see it as if it was playing out in front of him all over again, the hoard of Demons pulling and clawing at Chloe ready and willing to tear the one person he cared about more than anything else to pieces. He knew then as he gripped her hand that he had to let her go, not just in that moment but completely.

Once he had sent the Demons packing and returned to his Penthouse he'd tried to mentally prepare himself in case she'd arrived before he left. Oh how he wished she hadn't. Even though she thought it was over, he knew it would never be over not until he went back, but then she'd gone and thrown a spanner in the works. She'd said the words he thought would never pass through her lips, "I love you", at first he couldn't believe it, he just stood there stunned but the second time, when she'd shouted it at him he felt the full force of each word. 

"Are you OK Luci?"

The Devil cleared his throat, pushing the memory down deep within himself right where it belonged, he half smiled at his brother, "I'm fine." He didn't think he'd convinced himself let alone his brother that he was.

“So what do I owe the pleasure of this completely unwanted visit brother?”

“It’s Chloe Luci, she’s been kidnapped.”

The Devil’s flashed red, “What!? When? Who?!” He growled the last word, when he found them, the end result would not be pretty. 

“Dan let me know about an hour ago.” It was strange how quickly you could lose track of time in Hell, “They left this”. He handed the kidnapper’s note over to his brother.

Lucifer read the note feeling the rage rising in him as he scrunched up the bit of paper and he snarled as the paper burst into flames, “What are we still doing here, let’s go!”

“Luci wait a minute” he held his brother’s shoulder, “You know this is a trap right? You have to be careful.” 

Lucifer shoved Amenadiel’s hand off his shoulder, “I don’t care, I did all this so that the Detective would be safe, what sort of man would I be if I let her die now!”

“At least let me..”

“No! You read the note, it told me to come alone.” He smiled reassuringly at Amenadiel, “Don’t worry, I’ll find the kidnappers and make them pay for what they’ve done, I’ll rescue Chl... the Detective and everything…” he almost choked on the words, “everything will go back to how it was, me ruling here and her safe on Earth.” He unfurled his wings running and leaping into the grey and murky sky flying towards the kidnappers and his Detective. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all those readers that have been asking, you WILL find out the captor's name on Saturday lol.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer comes to Chloe's aid and the captor's identity is revealed!

Lucifer flew into the warehouse bringing his wings in swiftly as his feet touched the ground. He quickly surveyed the area, there had to be at least 9 men with 4 of them standing close to a woman in a blue dress and lab coat. He would have found her attractive but there was something about her demeanour that he found unsettling. The way the men were looking at her she was definitely the boss.

“Where is she?” he roared, “What have you done with her?!”

"Gentlemen...you heard the man." She said never taking her eyes off of Lucifer's.

Two of the men moved aside and Lucifer saw that Chloe was gagged, her feet chained to a chair, another man holding a gun to her head.

He growled, feeling the rage rise within him as he started to walk towards Chloe. He would tear them limb from bloody limb!

The mens' boss smirked, raising an eyebrow, "Come now Mr Morningstar the Detective's already been shot twice because of you, do you really want to make it a third, because I'm pretty sure that the bullet in dear David's gun will reach its destination before you do yours." She turned her head slightly, nodding to one of her men who removed the gag.

Chloe turned to look at the Doctor, she’d had enough of this woman and wanted some answers now, “Who are you and what the Hell do you want with us!”

The Doctor smiled apologetically as she looked at them both, "Oh I’m sorry, I haven't formally introduced myself, my name is Dr Rebecca Kinley, I believe you knew my Uncle."

She could see the Devil's eyes flash red as he snarled and the Detective turned away from him, bowing her head in shame. She wasn't exactly sure what her Uncle had done during his time in LA but it had certainly affected the both of them greatly.

She looked at them both intrigued for a moment, “I see my Uncle left quite an impression on the both of you.” 

“As for the second part of your question, I suppose I should start from the beginning. I come from a long line of devout Catholics who were especially strict on my father’s side, given their upbringing it was pretty much guaranteed that either my Father or my Uncle would become a priest.

I unlike the rest of my family found the catholic teachings and way of life suffocating and couldn’t understand how they could have such an unyielding faith in something they couldn’t even see. I leant more towards the logical and scientific and much to my family’s disappointment I managed to get a place at Oxford University studying Biochemistry.”

She turned to face Lucifer, “What I didn’t know Mr Morningstar was that throughout my childhood and formative years he’d been researching you. That was until several years later when I decided to take a much deserved break from Zion Medical Ltd.

You see I was getting worn down by the drudgery of my job, the same formulas, pills over and over again, so I went to my boss one day and managed to convince him to give me a 6 month sabbatical so I decided to have a little road trip around Europe stopping off in Rome. I saw all the sights; St Peter's Basilica, the Colosseum, The Pantheon and The Sistine Chapel and of course no trip to Rome is complete without seeing the Vatican. I hadn’t spoken to my Uncle in years so I was unsure how he’d react when I visited him. I needn’t have worried he made me feel welcome and we enjoyed the finest Italian cuisine and I feigned excitement when he managed to sneak me into the Vatican library. He seemed so well...normal that was until your impromptu visit to Rome Detective Decker.” 

Chloe scrunched her eyes shut, trying her hardest not to cry. No matter how much she tried to forget what she’d done, it always found a way to rear its ugly head, to remind her that she had betrayed the one person that had had complete and utter faith that she was good. Who had loved her without question. How could she have been so stupid!?

Dr Kinley looked away briefly to let the Detective have a moment to compose herself before continuing, “So you arrived and his whole demeanour changed he was ecstatic, he said all his prayers about preventing the prophecy had been answered as you were the key. Of course he didn’t show this side to you, he was kind, caring, a shoulder to cry on... just what you needed. I stayed on for a while worrying about my Uncle’s state of mind but unsure what to do. I mean what he was saying was gobbledegook; the devil himself walking the earth and falling in love, ha! He hoodwinked you saying that Lucifer was evil and it was best if he went back to Hell. He twisted you around his little finger, after a few weeks you left...and so did he.

I thought everything was fine that was until a few months later when my father rang me in floods of tears saying that my uncle had died in some sort of strange cult massacre.”

Lucifer sighed, he finally knew why she’d done this, “So is this your way of getting vengeance for your uncle, because trust me his death was his own doing.”

“Yes that would seem like the most logical option but...it’s not the right one. A few weeks after my Uncle’s funeral I received a package and when I opened it I realised it was my uncle’s scrapbook. I’d only glanced at it briefly when it was my uncle’s possession but I wanted to see what my uncle had seen to make him manipulate an emotionally vulnerable woman and fly thousands of miles to LA and I must admit it made for a good read! Obviously I was sceptical at first, yes there seemed to be a lot of doppelgängers of you Mr Morningstar over time but everyone has one, however the incidents surrounding you these past few years seemed to be well...out of the ordinary. Throwing people hundreds of metres through panes of glass, stabbings, shootings and strangely most of the time not a scratch on you.

I needed to know more so I hired a PI to look into everything in more detail; I had money, my job may have been boring but it paid very well so it gave me a little more leverage to use to get me the information I wanted and I’ve got to say one of the most interesting things I received was footage from one of hidden cameras on “The Cabin” of you walking out of a building that had burst into flames.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened. Shit! 

The Doctor chuckled at Lucifer’s reaction, really it was only a matter of time before someone had discovered that something was off about him, he really was quite careless!

“So after that I needed to know everything but unfortunately money can only go so far. My PI suggested I used less...pleasant means of obtaining information. So I hired these lovely gentlemen.” She grinned gesturing to her band of thugs.

"It's strange when I think about it how quickly my life changed from biochemistry to bribes, blackmail and broken bones.

So I managed to get my hands on some of the evidence from one of your more...suspicious cases, an odd looking knife from your time with Lieutenant Pierce, though that wasn’t the only thing “special” that came with his crime scene. After “persuading” one of the officers to give me everything I needed from that scene I realised that two lab techs; Sarah and Lara seemed to have quit rather quickly after the incident. We managed to track them down and they had quite a story to tell. 

They’d been working in close quarters; Sarah had been swabbing an exceptionally sharp and curved ceremonial knife and Lara was checking an unusually large feather, one of many found in the surrounding area of the crime scene. The Lord does indeed work in mysterious ways as they both moved at the same time, neither really paying much attention and Lara inadvertently walked into the knife that Sarah had been holding, Lara dropped the feather and as Sarah went to stop Lara from falling the feather was pressed into the wound and a blinding light sprung from the wound. When their eyesight had readjusted they realised that the wound had been healed. After months of trying to convince their colleagues of what happened and being laughed at and the ever increasing threat of being committed they both quit.

So it was after this I realised what my uncle and my family had believed was true; there was a Heaven and a Hell, Angels and of course the Devil. With that realisation came another, here was a being that had both supernatural strength and the ability to heal, the implications could be massive, if I could just find a way of extracting these elements. There was just one problem." She turned looking curiously at Lucifer, "You'd disappeared."

She walked closer to the Detective, "And that my Dear Detective is where you come in. My Uncle was right about one thing, you are the key. You are the difference between Lucifer being unaffected after being tasered and a few minutes later being pissed off after being impaled by a pool cue. Acting as if he'd been flicked in the face by a smartie rather than being shot in the head and bleeding out on the floor of his nightclub and those were only his most recent "incidents". I don't know how and I don't really care why, but you were my way of getting him back, most of his injuries were caused by being near you. Throughout the years he has been hurt several times and they were as a result of protecting you. I knew that if he found out you were in danger he'd come running..."

A dark grin spread across her face as she turned to Lucifer, "And you didn't disappoint." 

She clapped her hands together, "Right now to get down to the brass tax! I need something from you and as you can see I will do anything to get it. I promise as long as you cooperate the Detective will remain unharmed, and I, like yourself, keep my promises. I will however be keeping her as a contingency plan of sorts, so that as well as keeping you vulnerable you would not willingly do anything that would cause her harm."

The Doctor walked over to the Devil putting out her hand, "So what do you say Mr Morningstar, do we have a deal?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah we have a name! Lol
> 
> I honestly hadn't realised until I started posting this fic that I hadn't mentioned her name until Chapter 5!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor gets the Devil and his Detective settled in.

“You’re thinking about it aren’t you?” he said a sinful smile spreading across his lips as he looked up at the skinny brunette lab tech for his metal bed, ignoring the henchmen standing either side of him.

Her eyes widened at the way he said the words simultaneously sending a shiver down her spine and making her cheeks blush bright red.

The Devil sighed, “The old me would have jumped at the chance but unfortunately (for you), my heart and body belong to another."

Dr Kinley looked at the display in front of her in disgust. How did this ever work on anyone? The Doctor cleared her throat wanting Lucifer’s attention back on her. “If you would be so kind as to unfurl your wings for me please.”

He did as asked and the Doctor gasped at the beautiful wings of purest white and went to touch them. So soft! Amazing how something so beautiful could also have such power. She managed to keep her face neutral as she gave him the slightest of nods, “Thank you. I’m hoping this works. I managed to find your tailor and after some...coaxing he gave me your measurements. I added an inch or two as I didn’t know whether you would have gained or lost muscle during your time away and I’d rather not harm something that could be so useful.”

The Doctor glanced over at the Tech, “OK, you may proceed.” She said before holding her breath.

The Tech keyed in a four digit code and thick metal bars closed around his chest and legs.

Dr Kinley let out her breath as she looked over the bars relieved that they didn’t appear to have done any damage to the feathers and stepped back, “OK raise him up.”

The Tech pressed a button and the bed rose vertically so that the devil faced the doctor.

“Are you comfortable Mr Morningstar?” She said, smiling softly, but the tone of her voice saying she didn’t care. She wanted security over comfort.

“Snug as a bug Doctor.” he replied cheerfully, his grin growing larger when he saw the Doctor’s smile falter slightly at his unexpected response. It really wasn’t that bad either, it wasn’t as if this was the first time that he’d been restrained, although the other times it had been for a lot better reasons than this.

“Excellent,” she said looking round one last time to double check that all the necessary equipment was in place, “now that everything appears to be in order I’ll just go and see how the Detective is settling in."

Lucifer’s smile turned into a snarl and he fought to keep his blazing red eyes at bay, "If you hurt a hair on her head..."

“As I said before, that is entirely up to you. I’ll make sure to send your regards to the detective." she said not waiting for a response as she turned on her heels and headed out of the cell and down towards Chloe’s one.

Once she arrived at Chloe’s cell she opened the door happy to see that her men had done as instructed, each standing either side of her. The Detective’s wrists and legs were cuffed, attached to the wall with heavy metal chains. 

“Hello Detective, apologies for the delay in getting you to your...room. A few last minute adjustments needed to be made due to your propensity for injuring my men. The ones I’ve assigned to you will be in charge of feeding you and your toilet breaks.”

One of the men beside her grinned as he jangled a metal bucket beside her.

Chloe looked at the man in disgust and then back to her evil kidnapper, “When I get out of here…”

The Doctor scoffed, “that is highly unlikely Detective.”

“When I get out of here,” she growled, moving forward as much as the chains would allow, “I’m gonna make you regret the day you and your goons messed with me and the man I love!”

There was something in the Detective’s voice and her eyes that made Dr Kinley take a few steps back. It wasn’t just the unadulterated rage, oh no, it was the pure confidence within them. 

“Gentlemen” she said, turning slightly to each of her men, trying to keep her voice steady, “if I could have a moment of your time.”

“Goodbye for now Detective.” she said nodding slightly before leaving the room. 

Dr Kinley waited for both of her employees to come out into the corridor, and the door was shut before speaking to either of them, “Harvey,” she turned to a man with short dark brown hair and then to the other with who fashioned a blonde buzz cut, “Connor, everything here better be up to scratch. You know how I feel about incompetence.” she said smiling darkly, making the men nod and gulp in tandem.

“Good, I will leave you two to it then.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the Doctor's Henchmen says the wrong thing to the Devil...but he won't let it go unpunished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING**
> 
> Right, I didn't tag this because I wasn't exactly sure how to describe it. So here we go, there is soft of mention/teasing/joking about rape in the first part of this chapter but like I said the Devil doesn't let it go unpunished.
> 
> What I have done for anyone that wants to skip that is left a couple of gaps between the end of the teasing and the punishment as well as a Devil emoji.

Lucifer could hear two of the Doctor's men outside talking, his curiosity peaked, he listened in.

"Hey Diego, how's it going man...you know guarding "the Devil”?''

"Yeah he's fine, he's not so scary. Hey Stan, have you seen the tits on that mujer, what I wouldn't give to have them in my mouth right now, licking around her pert little nipples, you know what I mean." 

"Shut up Diego! He's right in there you know what the Boss said about…"

"Ah what's he gonna do, he's strapped up so tight in there, he won't do nothing, not with his precious Detective here under lock and key."

Lucifer heard every word coming from that little bastard's mouth, he knew he had to stay calm but…He took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. "Stay calm Lucifer," he whispered to himself, "this twit will be gone soon enough."

"I can picture it now: dressing up in a suit like that gringo in there, putting on that stupid accent, flipping her over a chair, yanking her pants down and fucking her three ways from Sunday. I bet she'll even like it a bit, it'll be the closest thing she'll ever get to the Devil making her come!"

Lucifer growled as he heard that little twat snigger, finding delight in talking about doing unspeakable things to his Detective like it was everyday office banter. He knew he shouldn't but there was only one thing for it, "Excuse me! Hello out there! I'm hoping someone can help me with something."

"You want any help?" 

"Nah I'll be fine."

A cocky olive skinned powerhouse, with a crew cut walked in through the door, he had to force himself not to smile, the "hard men" were always the most fun to break, but this one would give him some added satisfaction. “Ah hello, you must be Diego.”

Diego’s eyes narrowed, “What do you want?”

Lucifer grinned, this gentleman obviously wasn’t interested in small talk and that suited him just fine, “Come a little closer and I’ll tell you.”

Diego chuckled as he realised the Devil’s true intentions and walked over to him, “You called me in here because you heard me talking about your little girlfriend. OK I’ll tell you what, the first few times I give it to her I’ll put a little something in her food, the kind of thing that makes her kind of drowsy but doesn’t make her go night night, I want some sort of reaction out of her you know?” He tried unsuccessfully to feign concern, “Don’t worry, the next day she’ll wake up sore with a bit of a headache, won’t know what happened, it’ll ease her into what’ll come next.”

😈

Whatever reaction he thought he was going to get out of Lucifer, it wasn’t the one he got from him, a dark grin slowly spreading across the Devil’s face as he looked up at Diego, “There’s a special place in Hell for men like you. I know...I built it.” His devil face only flashed for a second but that's all it took to wipe the smirk off that arrogant little prick’s face. His eyes widened and he stumbled backwards, whimpering on the floor before clambering onto his feet, and hot footing it out the door. Lucifer laughed as he heard his screams echo through the corridor and slowly fade away. 

The Dr was in her lab looking at a small sample of the latest batch of one of the formula through a microscope when she heard Stan calling from the door. 

“Doc..Doc! Y-you gotta come.. quickly it’s..it’s Diego.” 

She lifted her head looking over at him, he was dripping with sweat, holding onto his thighs trying to catch his breath. What on earth had got him this het up about Diego? “OK show me.”

Once she got there, it didn't take her long to figure out what the problem was. Diego was sat against a wall, holding his knees as he rocked back and forth trembling, mumbling incoherently. Brilliant!? She snapped her fingers repeatedly, "Diego, Diego!!" Nothing. There was only one thing for it, she bent down, lifting his chin slightly until he was looking at her and then slapped him hard across the face. It seemed to snap him out of it... slightly.

His eyes darted in the direction of Lucifer's room and then looking skyward he put his hands together, “¡Él es el diablo! ¡El dios me perdona por favour! ¡Prometo que seré mejor!" He said it over and over again like a stuck record.

Great, Lucifer had broken him! She'd given all her men specific instructions NEVER to antagonise Lucifer by insulting or speaking ill of the Detective. Diego was a bonehead but that's not why she used him, he was very good at extracting information from people by any means necessary but now .. She roared, hitting the wall in frustration. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath in trying to compose herself, she turned slowly to face Stan, "Get Room 5 ready for Ms Decker." She was going to take a page from Lucifer's playbook with a slight adjustment, he'd done something wrong so he must be punished...however that didn't mean that he would be the one getting hurt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me when I say writing this made me feel icky...well actually that's a MAJOR understatement! And unfortunately the next chapter is where the torture tag comes in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The devil pays for his insolence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s where the torture tag comes in guys.

The Dr walked into Lucifer’s cell, he could tell that her calm facade was clearly hiding how pissed off that he’d made one of her henchmen go gaga.

She looked at him with a smile that made his skin crawl, he wondered what she had in store for him.

“As you OBVIOUSLY didn’t take my threat seriously, I’m going to have to prove I mean business.” She turned to the door as the squeak of wheels became louder. 

A few moments later a TV was wheeled in on a portable stand by a bald, burly gentleman. This must be one of the Doctor’s goons. “Oh what are going to torture me with Keeping up with the Kardashians or oh no, don’t tell me Say Yes to the Dress!” he laughed. Honestly, what was this woman playing at, did she think playing daytime TV programmes on a loop would be a suitable punishment, he’d seen and done a lot worse in Hell! 

“Boris, let’s show Lucifer what has the prime time spot on TV today, shall we?”

The Devil’s smile quickly disappeared when he saw what was on show for him.

Chloe squinted as the canvas sack was pulled off her face. She looked around the room, it was the same as her cell, white padding from floor to ceiling but this time she had a camcorder facing her. What the hell was this!? Out of the corner of her eye she saw something metal and cylindrical come towards her but before she had the chance to react she felt something touch her neck and a wave of electricity shoot through her body.

Chloe let out a blood curdling scream as Lucifer watched the screen horrified at what he was witnessing.

“What the hell are you doing to her!?” he snarled.

“Well you needed to know that I don’t just make empty threats, if needs be I will follow through on them, no matter how much it pains me.” She hated to admit it but it was actually quite fun to have this much power and to see this arrogant celestial knocked down a notch or two, but this was the only way he was going to learn, “All you need to do is promise you won’t try any more of these stupid escapades, that you’ll do as I ask and the Detective will be sent back to her cosy little cell to recoup. Now will you do it?”

He could feel the rage boiling up inside of him, all he wanted was to break out of these restraints and rip this woman limb from limb, “I swear to Dad if you….”

“I don’t think you’re truly hearing what I’m trying to say to you are you?”

Chloe panted, her neck still tingling from where the cattle prod had got her, she was sure the “Good Doctor” must be behind this trying to manipulate Lucifer into doing something truly barbaric, she looked straight into the camera lense hoping that Lucifer was watching her, “Whatever they want you to do don’t…” She let out an agonising scream as the current coursed through her body again like a thousand tiny needles jabbing her.

The metal from Lucifer’s restraints flexed slightly as he growled at the Doctor, oh the things he wanted to do to this woman right now, simply ripping her apart now wouldn’t do. But she didn’t seem to care that he was the Devil and she knew that the Detective was his weak spot. He knew that device would only feel like the slightest of tickles to him but to her…

The Doctor could tell he was starting to waver, Oh yes he was shaking with rage but there was now a growing sense of anguish in his eyes. She’d told Connor to use the prod every few minutes until she gave the signal and from the looks of him one more ought to do it.

Her neck was starting to feel raw where they’d shocked her, when she figured out a way out of this she was going to make them all regret the day they screwed with Chloe Decker! “This isn’t your fault Lucifer, OK? This is not your fa...!” She howled as she could feel the slow searing of her own skin and the smell of burnt flesh after the latest blast, she couldn’t wait until the day she could grab that thing off him, she could think of a few choice places she would use it to cause optimum pain.

“OK OK! Stop please stop!” He pleaded, he couldn’t take seeing Chloe going through this any longer, he’d thought this Doctor couldn’t be this callous, but he was wrong.

“Do you promise you’ll do as I ask?”

Lucifer nodded slowly, bowing his head.

“Say it, say, “I promise I won’t be this idiotic ever again.””

“I promise I won’t be this idiotic ever again ok, just  _ please _ stop hurting her!” he cried. He _ had _ been an idiot and no matter what Chloe said this was all his fault, if he’d controlled his anger over the years, used his Devil face less, not been so careless at crime scenes they wouldn’t have been in this mess in the first place. He wished more than anything right now that they’d never met then she’d be safe instead of being used as an abhorrent tool by this psychopathic quack.

A dark smile spread across her face, she clapped her hands, “Excellent, I knew you’d come around!” She pressed her finger against the earpiece that had been concealed by her hair, “OK Connor, you can take the Detective back to her room for a bit of rest and relaxation time.” She walked to the door, slowly turning around, in that glorious moment she didn’t see the devil she saw a broken man, drowning in his own guilt. Hopefully after showing him she was not a woman to be messed with she could get what she wanted from him without any more “hiccups”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry guys. Please forgive me!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A curious Tech witnesses something the Doctor really didn't want them to see.

Where the bloody hell is he!? The Doctor thought as she walked along the corridor that would lead to Chloe’s cell. She’d left Connor with specific instructions that once he had Chloe back in her cell that he should come to the lab and collect the burn kit she’d put together that included: cold compresses, bacitracin, a dressing, a needle, morphine and neosporin. However when she’d arrived back at the lab the burn kit was exactly where she’d left it. 

Just as she turned the corner she heard two distinctive voices, one was Connor’s and the other was...oh shit!

“What do you mean your boss ordered you to do this!”

“Well see she….umm.”

_What was it with these idiots!_

“Abby, what are you doing here?” Doctor Kinley asked her, putting on her best smile for her friend and also the most important technician helping her with her project.

“I..I wanted to stretch my legs and I took a wrong turn and I ended up here and saw this arsehole,” she said, her eyes narrowing at the muscly halfwit, “wrestling with a woman who had a burn on her neck. What’s going on Becky and who is she? You didn’t tell me that there would be anyone else kept here apart from...him.”

“Connor,” The Doctor said as she shoved the burn kit at her man, “could you attend to the Detective’s wounds please so myself and Abby can have a quick chat?”

Connor nodded taking hold of it and opened and walked into the cell where he was greeted with all sorts of choice words before the door closed.

“She is…” When the Devil walks the earth and finds his first love… “someone that is important to him. He did something he shouldn’t have so we had to find a way to make sure that he knew he had to stay on his best behaviour. He left me no choice Abby.” the doctor said, her tone turning serious.

The technician looked at her friend, questioning why somebody that had always been portrayed as evil and selfish, would have someone that would be so important to them that if they were harmed he would do whatever was asked of him. Come on Abby get a hold of yourself, this is all for a good cause….but what if he did it again, surely Becky wouldn’t… “Becky how do you know he won’t try something like this again.”

“Trust me...he won’t if he knows what’s good for him.” And her. 

Somehow the way that her friend said the sentence sent shivers down Abby's spine. 

The Doctor put an arm around Abby's shoulder, “Come on Abby l think we ought to get back. Actually, as I have you I was wondering whether you could look at my computer. I'm sure it’s on the fritz, it keeps seeming to freeze on me, it’s driving me mad!” She laughed. 

Abby looked at her friend half smiling trying to convince herself she was overthinking everything, “Yeah that’s fine, I’m pretty sure I know what it will be.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer puts all of his effort into escaping and rescuing his Detective.

Lucifer turned his head to the left to face the brunette technician doing her daily checks who’d been here since his very first day in this...establishment. He’d tried to dial in his “devil mojo” to the nth degree, using it in tiny bursts not wanting to make it blatantly obvious he was doing it. He did this not just because of the torture Chloe would have to endure if he cocked it up but that it would feel in some way like he was betraying her, even using as little as he had still hurt. Desperate times.

“I’m sorry dear, my throat is so dry could I trouble you for a drink at all?” the devil said, giving her one of his best smiles. He was trying to not let his nerves get the better of him again, he’d chickened out so many times, being so close to doing something and then he’d hear the Detective’s screams in his head as she was jabbed repeatedly with the cattle prod. 

“Sure.” she smiled giddily. tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear before going over to a nearby table and pouring some water from a jug into a plastic cup, placing a straw in it before walking back over to him. As she brought the cup closer to him he used his dextrous tongue to flick out the straw onto the floor. As she rose up from the floor the Devil turned his head and locked eyes with her. 

This is it, all or nothing...

“Hello dear now tell me what is it you truly desire?” he purred, “quietly now we don’t want any unwanted attention now do we.” 

The giddy expression the technician had been wearing quickly transformed to a glazed one under the Devil’s power, “I want..to bathe in a vat of melted “The Tonight Dough” ice cream at a Ben and Jerry’s factory.” 

He smiled, for the most part it always seemed that women were into the sticky substances like caramel...and honey. Although a mixture of caramel and chocolate ice creams, chocolate cookie swirls & gobs of chocolate chip and peanut butter cookie dough was definitely...different. It wouldn’t be too hard to call in a favour and get one of the factories to close down as Ben & Jerry’s owed him a favour. “Deal.”

“Now, I need you to get me out of this contraption, go outside and ask the “guard” to come in, do you think you can do that for me dear?” 

The brunette smiled dopily as she nodded slowly.

“Excellent, hop to it then.”

She walked over to the keypad and pressed in the code, releasing the bars. 

Lucifer slid down the bed, his feet quickly touching the ground. The devil hissed through his teeth as the dull throbbing got worse as he slowly brought each of his wings in. He winced as he pulled out a cannula from each arm, causing blood to slide down them before hiding himself behind the bed. He peeked around quickly to look at the tech, “OK, go.” 

He knew the CCTV would have caught this but if he was quick enough, he could rescue Chloe and get out of here before the Doctor and majority of the other henchmen were any the wiser. 

“Stan, I...I think there’s something up with Mr Morningstar, do you think you could come in and check for me?”

“Yeah give me a second.”

The Devil could hear the brute’s footfalls getting closer as he walked into the room.

“Hey where the Hell…!?”

“This isn’t Hell,” the devil sneered as he walked around the bed and towards the henchman, “but it’s been pretty close second.” he grabbed the man by the collar and punched him hard in the face before throwing him across the room where he slammed into the wall, falling limply to the ground.

The Devil only stayed a moment before running out of the room and up the corridor to the first door and kicked it in, “Chloe!?” he looked around frantically only to find the room empty. “Dammit!” he shouted, hitting the padded door. He ran along the corridor punching or kicking in doors only to be greeted each time with an empty room. Where was she!? 

He blinked a few times, trying to clear his blurred vision. It must be all the blood they’d taken from him or… “Chloe, CHL…!” He felt something sharp shot into the back of his neck and yanked it out, bringing it round to inspect it, “Bollo….” his eyes rolled backwards and he fell forwards onto the floor, the dart in his right hand. 

“Tyler, would you check Mr. Morningstar for me? The stuff I gave him is potent enough to knock out a baby elephant, it’s difficult to gauge how strong you have to make a tranquilliser for the devil.”

Tyler gave the dart gun over to the Doctor before walking over and kneeling down pulling the Devil over, “Yeah boss, he’s still breathing.”

The Doctor let out a sigh of relief, “Good. His death would have been inconvenient to say the least.”

“Connor...Harvey could you leave your post for a second and come here!” she shouted.

Both men walked around the corner and straight to Dr Kinley.

“Yeah Boss?” her men answered in unison. 

“Harvey, could you help Tyler here, bring Mr Morningstar back to his cell please, get rid of the Technician, she’s been compromised and let me know when he’s conscious again.”

“Course Boss.” He went over and helped Tyler get Lucifer up, each of the henchmen putting one of the Devil’s arms around their neck and both putting one of their arms around his waist before walking him down the corridor. 

“Connor,” she said smiling at him, “you get the fun part. As Lucifer broke his promise, Chloe will need to be punished on his behalf and I will let you decide in what manner that happens. Let your imagination run wild, but remember...you cannot kill her.” She said patting him on the shoulder. “Hopefully he’ll have come round in a few hours so you’ll have a little bit of time to decide.”

Abby looked at her friend worried as she slumped down onto her seat in the lab, “Are you OK Becky? You ran out of here so fast when your phone buzzed and...and did I see you grab the dart gun?”

“Yes I did. Unfortunately you were right Abby, he tried to escape.” 

Abby gasped but the Doctor was quick to calm her down, “It’s OK, we managed to tranquilize him. We were quite lucky really, he wasn’t that far from the Detective’s room when we caught him. It does of course mean that we have to do some...unpleasant things to the Detective but it’s the only way he’ll learn. I’ve left Connor to decide on what that is.”

“Becky, what if I said I had an alternative? I’ll need a few things from you first though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So near....and yet so far...
> 
> I tweaked how Lucifer's vulnerability a bit so it was various levels of vulnerable depending on the proximity to him and his Detective.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer wakes from an awful nightmare.

Lucifer slowly woke up to the sound of the Detective, “Come on Lucifer, no sleeping on the job!” she laughed.

Oh thank Dad! It must have all been some awful nightmare. The detective was fine.

He rubbed his eyes, yawning, “I’m sorry detective I must have dozed off.”

“That’s ok, we were working non stop last night, but we got him!”

She seemed so happy about this one, but she was always happy when they caught the bad guy and brought the victims the justice they deserved.

“Right I better be off then, get a proper sleep before our next case comes in.” He got off the desk chair which was next to the Detective’s and adjusted his cuffs before starting to move away. 

“Hang on a second Lucifer.”

He paused for a second looking over his shoulder.

“What about me and you head down to Paradise Cove beach. It would be nice to be somewhere, just the two of us...also there’s less chance of any interruptions.” She smiled, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

“That sounds delightful.”

Even though Lucifer felt fine after his little catnap, Chloe had insisted that she drive. When they reached their destination they parked the corvette and made their way down to the beach, their shoes slowly sinking into the sand with each step that they took, walking hand in hand. There was a gorgeous mix of bright pink and orange in the sky, reflected perfectly onto the sea, looking at it he didn’t know where the sky ended and the sea began. The only things he could hear were the crashing of the waves against the sand and the squawking of seagulls in the sky.

Chloe stopped for a moment gazing out to sea her hair blowing gently back with the sea breeze. He looked over, he could never get over how beautiful she looked and especially with what they were surrounded with now.

He turned to face her tucking her hair behind her ear then slowly stroking her face. He could happily drown in her piercing blue eyes. She smiled as he leant down longing for the moment their lips would meet.

“OK BP and heart rate are steady, it worked. Switch it off.”

The world around him went black, then blindingly bright as the headset was pulled off. His hair was wet from his sweat as he looked up and saw the Doctor's face, he noticed her look to the left at a slim blonde haired woman in a lab coat.

“Well done Abby, I never doubted you for a second.” 

“OK Mr Morningstar you have two options: You can choose to work against me which would result in Chloe getting hurt to make sure I get what I want or...you can behave yourself and your precious detective will remain unharmed and you will be rewarded by having some time with this.” she said holding up the headset. “Which would you prefer?”

He signed and used his head to point towards the headset. There was no point fighting it anymore. He would spend the rest of his days as this scientist’s lab rat; being poked, prodded and plucked. He could only hope that if this ended in his death that they would let Chloe go.

The doctor turned to Tyler, “Sedate him, this will take some practice before we perfect the process.”

Boris turned to Dr Kinley as they walked up the corridor. “When he was in his little fantasy world, he really looked like he was holding the Detective’s hand. How’s that possible?”

“Have you ever heard of Phantom Limb Syndrome?”

Boris looked at her blankly.

“It’s where someone loses a limb but they’re so sure that it’s still there, they feel it. It just goes to show that if you want something badly enough you can convince yourself it’s there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry for that!? I really hope you forgive me for that. 
> 
> Also the guessing games can now begin as I believe you have now met all my characters. Let me know who you think I named after my Beta. I'll be giving the answer to that at the end of this fanfic. See you Tuesday!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby fulfils a special request for the Devil.

A few days later the blonde returned on her own with the headset, looking nervously at the Devil as she walked closer to him. 

_“I believe you’re the one that came up with this technological blindfold to my torture.” She nodded slightly, not saying a word. “Right..I was wondering whether I could put in a request of sorts.”_

Abby pushed her glasses up her nose, “You ready? You remember I told you that each simulation is only around 10 minutes long?” she’d thought about his request long and hard and had come to the conclusion that if he was happy then he wouldn’t try to escape and potentially harm the Detective by proxy. 

Lucifer nodded and then she carefully put the headset onto him.

“OK, 3, 2…”

Lucifer hadn’t been sure if she would accept his request, but a few days later she had asked him a series of questions and now here they were.

“…1”

It was black for a moment and then he was sitting at his piano at a dimly lit Lux, a glass of whiskey and a half-smoked cigarette in an ashtray on top of it. He played a few keys on the piano, it was perfectly tuned, she really was very good. It was then that he heard a familiar voice on top of the stairs. It was the Detective.

“Lucifer are you there?”

One of the many questions Abby had asked him was what he wanted her to wear in the simulation. She’d suggested maybe something special like an evening dress or something to extenuate her figure, but he’d picked this: Blue skinny jeans, a crisp white top with a tawny brown suede biker jacket and pecan brown suede ankle boots. She was so beautiful. At first, he’d been amused by her questionable fashion choices but he’d slowly fallen in love with her weird and wonderful array of jackets and sensible brown shoes.

“I’m over here Detective!” he shouted.

She smiled walking slowly down the stairs. As she got to the bottom, she looked around confused then walked towards him, “Where is everyone Lucifer, it’s a Friday night.”

He smiled slightly, “I closed Lux for the evening. Tonight, it will just be you and I.” He moved over slightly and patted the space on the seat next to him. “Come sit with me.”

She took her place by his side and looked at him lovingly but with a slight hint of embarrassment, “You did all this for me?”

“Of course, and I’d like to play you a little something that reminds me of you.”

_Every time I close my eyes_

_It's you and I know now_

_Who I am_

_Yea yea yea and I know now_

_There's a place I go_

_When I'm alone_

_Do anything I want_

_Be anyone I wanna be_

_But it is us I see_

_And I cannot believe I'm fallin_

_That's where I'm goin_

_Where are you goin_

_Hold it close won't let this go_

_Dream catch me, yea_

_Dream catch me when I fall_

_Or else I won't come back at all…_

As he played, he’d look over sometimes and look at the way her loose hair fell over her jacket or her piercing blue eyes staring back at him.

When he’d finished Chloe put one of her hands on top of his, he looked over at her and could see her eyes were glistening, “That was beautiful Lucifer, thank you.”

“You have 10 seconds Mr Morningstar.”

He didn’t have much time, he turned to face Chloe. His voice trembled as he lifted his hand stroking her face slowly with his thumb, “I love you.”

Abby took the Headset off and as his eyes adjusted to the light, he could see the look of pity on her face before she walked away from him. He stretched out his wings and winced, they were sore from where the feathers had been pulled out from this latest “session” and his arm ached from where they’d drawn the latest batch of blood.

He waited until the door shut and he was by himself. He’d just about held it together through the simulation but he couldn’t hold it in any longer. What he’d just experienced could be the closest he’d ever come to being able to tell Chloe that he loved her. He burst out crying, his chest heaving against the restraints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want to give Lucifer a hug? I know I did after I wrote this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe sits in her padded room and thinks of Lucifer.

Chloe sat on the floor and pulled down on the chains connected to the wall that held each of her wrists so she could hug her knees to her chest. She knew she wouldn’t be able to do this long before her arms would start to ache. She hadn’t been out of her cell since she’d been used as a way to torture Lucifer. At least then she’d known roughly how Lucifer was for that to have happened but now….

She knew he must have agreed to whatever ultimatum that psycho must have given him. Had he given up all hope of seeing her, gone to one of his default modes of locking down his emotions? Or was he longing for her as much as she was for him? How far away was she from him, was he in the next cell? She put her head between her knees and groaned. Not knowing was definitely worse. 

She’d lost track of what day, week or month it was. At the beginning she’d tried to keep track of time by the three “meals” she’d get a day but after the first 30 she’d just stopped caring. Was this what Hell was like for him? Everything melding into one unrelenting stretch of time, not knowing when one day ended and another began?

One thing she knew for certain, she was going to get out of here and they were going to rue the day they ever messed with Chloe Decker and her Devil.

The sound of the door opening interrupted Chloe’s vengeful thoughts. 

Cattle prod guy walked in with a plate filled with what loosely resembled food and sat down in front of her putting the plate down next to him. He grabbed a big chunk of it and fought it near to her mouth, “Eat.” The chains only allowed her to reach down so far so there was no point in giving her meals that required a knife and fork. Plus there was the small thing that they may have thought she would use them as weapons against them. They weren’t wrong. 

“I would,” she cringed as she looked at it, “if that was actually food.” 

“Eat it!” he growled as he shoved it even closer to her mouth. The last thing he needed was the boss finding out that the one person that could keep the devil vulnerable had keeled over and he’d done nothing to prevent it.

Challenge accepted. She’d had enough of this goon and his bullshit, “Make me.”

He got the lump and used his hands to pull it apart into edible chunks. He took one of the chunks and used his free hand to pull down hard on Chloe’s jaw, shoving the chunk into her mouth.

It didn’t stay in there long however as Chloe spat it right back out and into the henchman’s face. 

He closed his eyes as he wiped his face with the back of his right hand, shaking what was on it onto the floor. He snarled at her as he used the back of the same hand to slap her hard across her left cheek.

Chloe flexed her jaw to try and stop the stinging in her cheek. Worth it. “Well that wasn’t very smart was it? I can’t eat if you break my jaw.”

“Fine,” he snapped, “don’t eat then, not sure we even need you round anymore anyway. The Doc finally found a way to make him behave.”

Chloe paled, a thousand awful scenarios going through her head, “What do you mean? What have you done to him?!” She said fighting against her chains.

Not so smug now are you!? “Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it.” He grinned, patting her on the head before getting up and leaving. 

“Dammit!!” she screamed at the top of her lungs. She grabbed her chains, yanking them down over and over to try and vent her overwhelming sense of anger and frustration. No one knew where they were, they’d done something terrible to Lucifer, there was no way out of this. Tears streamed down her face as she gave one last hard tug on the chain and froze. Something felt different, like the chains had more give. She wanted to test her theory, the chains normally gave her enough give to hug just below her knees. She reached down and gasped, it was the slightest difference but it was something. If the bolts had caused the wall behind the padding to crumble then if she kept trying this over time...She couldn’t help but laugh, she could get out, they could get out.

“I’m coming for you Lucifer.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby's backstory is revealed...

“Wait a minute!” Lucifer said as Abby started to lower the headset over Lucifer’s head. 

“Before I go on my next digital date with the detective there’s been something that’s been bugging me for a while now. Why are you working with the Doctor, Abby? You two seem so…” the devil knew he had to tread carefully here, he didn’t want to alienate the one person that had shown him any sort of kindness in this awful place, “different.”

Abby looked at Lucifer for a moment, they’d had a few sessions with the headset now. She had to admit she was starting to enjoy the time she spent with him that they had slowly been getting longer. Some of the time was of course spent on the mandatory VR/Medical side, and the other on the Devil's funny anecdotes and other weird and wonderful experiences he'd had in his ridiculously long existence. He was so easy to talk to _and...kind._ It wouldn’t hurt her to tell him a little bit about herself after she had learnt so much about him.

“Becky and I met on our Biochemistry course at Oxford University, after talking to her I found out that like her I had a family rooted into a specific..” she paused for a moment trying to find the right word, “field. Rebecca’s was religion, mine was Biochemistry. She had the confidence to go against her parents and do what she wanted. I didn’t have the heart, I always had a passion for taking things apart and putting them back together or creating things from nothing but I didn’t want to disappoint my parents, so I did what I knew they wanted me to.

Everything was fine until, about a year after I started at Uni my mum started experiencing headaches but Dad said she’d just dismissed it as the long hours she’d been doing at work but then she had a seizure in her lab, they rushed her to A&E gave her an MRI and…” Abby closed her eyes, taking a shaky breath in, “they found a tumour, “Glioblastoma multiforme” they gave her 12 months but she died after 6.The sort of brain tumour my mother had is normally prevalent in men but I guess your Dad had other plans, huh?” she shrugged, trying to give a reassuring smile while tears slid down her face. 

Any other time this would have been the perfect opportunity to make a snarky comment or two about his father but seeing how upset Abby was Lucifer bit his tongue and nodded sympathetically.

“My dad was never the same after that...it broke him, he died a month after her”. 

Lucifer’s mind pulled him down a path it didn’t want to: Chloe’s possible demise at the hands of Dr Kinley. If she died the grief and pain would be so overwhelming it would send a force through him so strong that it would destroy everything in its wake, shattering not just his heart but his soul as well. He clung tightly to the tiny sliver of hope he had that they would release her once they got what they wanted from him. “That must have been awful.”

Abby nodded, “When I went to the reading of his will, I found out he'd left me a sizable inheritance and there was also a letter from my mum. I still don’t know to this day why he kept it from me. She’d said if there was anything that her brain tumour had taught her it was not to waste a second of your life and to do whatever makes you happy. She finished off by saying that her and my Dad knew how much I cared about Computer Science and they gave their approval for me to use the money to do what I loved.” she smiled as she wiped the tears away from her face, “I switched courses the next day.

Even when I changed courses Abby and I still met up for lunches and coffees. Due to my change in courses she finished University the year before me, but even with her being relatively new at Zion, she still made sure that she was at my Graduation the next year and convinced her bosses to give me a job with her. It was nice for us to be working closely together again, but I could understand when she got bored with the job and wanted to take some time away to re-evaluate things. I always looked forward to my lunch breaks to see the photos of the latest places she’d been to on Facebook. 

When she came back from Rome it was difficult for us to meet up after she quit Zion and started somewhere new and me with my work but then she contacted me about 7 months after to say she needed me to come to LA. I’d never travelled that far before but I had vacation days and she’d already booked me a flight and a hotel room so I went. 

She showed me her Uncle’s scrapbook and explained the prophecy. I didn’t believe it at first but she showed me the witness statements and footage of “the devil” walking out of burning buildings and statements of people being driven mad with his “devil face”. Becky said that even though you were _evil_ ,” Abby looked at Lucifer apologetically as she saw him wince at the word.

“That if we found a way of trapping you then we could extract elements from you that could do some _good_. If I would have had the healing property from those,” Abby said as she pointed to Lucifer’s feathers, her eyes glistening, “neither of my parents would have died. I had no idea that she was going to…”

“It’s OK Abby,” he said soothingly, “I know this isn’t you, I’ve made my peace with it now.”

“I just wish I would have known that all the bad stuff wasn’t all that you are.”

Lucifer half laughed, “Don’t worry you’re not the only one that came to that conclusion a bit late.”

“Thank you for telling me Abby, how about we get me ready for my date now.” he said trying to lighten the mood. 

“OK so it’s, La Traviata, I think I got the specs for Chloe’s dress right.”

The Devil smiled warmly at Abby, “I’m sure it will be perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this helped you see why Abby is doing the things she does.
> 
> Also Lucifer and the Detective got to go to the Opera after all. Yay! *awkward laugh*


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby makes a deal with the Devil.

Abby had grown increasingly concerned for her friend over the last few weeks. He didn’t seem as talkative as he used to and Tyler, the latest henchman standing guard of him, said the amount he would eat willingly decreased each day. There were now discussions on whether they would need to feed him intravenously, but that was far from pleasant and Abby knew he had suffered enough. 

She stopped outside his door and looked down at the headset in her left hand then to the carrier bag in her right. She’d asked Abby beforehand whether it was OK to try this and she really hoped this worked. 

She nodded at Tyler who opened the door for her and she stepped in. She’d not really paid much attention to Lucifer physically, always just finding it nice to talk to him and happy to help him find some peace with the Headset which she’d increased his use of recently. Looking at him now though she saw what Tyler had meant. He’d been muscular before but that had all but disappeared, he was pale which was stark contrast to the almost black bags under his eyes. Maybe his increased use of the headset had been a mistake, yes it had seemed to help him mentally, but what she saw in front of her now….

She shook her head, dwelling on this would not help her or Lucifer. She walked over to Lucifer putting down the headset and the bag on the ground and taking out the big packet of cool ranch puffs within it and opened it. “OK Lucifer I hear you've not been eating how you should be recently, but I admit that the food around here is definitely sub par. So I did a little bit of digging and found that these,” she said shaking the pack slightly, “are one of your weaknesses. So I’d umm…” she couldn’t believe she was about to do this, “like to make a deal with you.” She picked up the headset, “I put a 20 minute scenario on this thing and I’ll give it to you if you let me feed you this packet of cool ranch puffs aaand the bag of mini powdered donuts I have in the bag.” 

If Lucifer had been feeling more rational he would have agreed to the deal in a heartbeat but he longed for what he knew would be on that headset, 20 minutes with his beloved; no padded cells, no bars holding him in, the endless drawing of his blood, his life force. Just him...and Chloe. “Why not give me the headset and when I’m done, I’ll eat the food. I promise.”

Abby shook her head, “it’s my way or the highway Lucifer, come on, it’s just food. You need it to keep your energy up.”

Something deep within him broke, “What so you can bleed me dry, pluck me like a dead duck, all “for science”! Give me the headset!?”

Abby could see the Devil getting angrier but she stood her ground, “No.”

“Give it to me!?" the devil roared, all thought of the consequences of his actions gone as he flashed his devil face at who had turned into one of his best friends in what had become his own torture chamber. 

Abby stood there trembling, her eye wide at this horrific visage. She took a shaky breath in then out, trying to get rid of the mind numbing fear she felt. OK Abby, you know beneath this ghastly scarred face is someone you care about, you have nothing to be afraid of. “Come on Lucifer, I’m just asking you to eat some bloody food.”

A beach walk. Alone time at Lux, her sitting at his piano serenading her with love songs. Sunset picnics. Crazy golf with Chloe and the urchin. “Please,” he begged, barely holding back the tears that threatened to fall, “give it to me.”

Seeing him like this broke her heart, desperate to cling to a fantasy of being with the woman he loved. Abby looked down at the headset, swallowing the lump in her throat. The device she held in her hand, that she had created to prevent the Devil from doing something that would inadvertently get the woman he loved hurt and later to give him a little bit of happiness in this awful place was an instrument of torture in its own right. Driving him mad as he slowly rotted away in this padded cell. She was a monster. 

Abby shook some of the cool ranch puff into her hand, “Eat” she said, her eyes glistening as she moved her hand up to his mouth.

The Devil’s facade disappeared as he looked at Abby and felt a pang of regret, “I’m sorry.”

“I know,” she said smiling softly at him, “now eat.”

He looked down at the handful of his favourite savoury snacks and his stomach rumbled. He opened his mouth and chomped down on the puffs.

Once they were gone Abby filled her hand with more, “Umm...I may have got a tiny bottle of whiskey as well.”

The Devil laughed, “Isn’t that against the rules?” 

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, trying to hide a mischievous smile, “Meh.”

As she came out of the room, Tyler stopped her, “The Boss wants to talk to you.”

As Abby closed the door behind her, tucking the carrier back into one of the pockets of her lap coat she saw Becky walk towards her, "Ah just the person I’m after, I need you to make something for me."

“Yeah that’s fine Abby.” She said smiling at her friend. 

“It will need your undivided attention though.” Dr Kinley said as she glanced briefly at the door. 

“What about...” Lucifer, “the headset, I’m the only that knows how to set it up.” she asked, trying to hide the concern in her voice. He was so dependent on it now that if anyone did the slightest thing wrong he may snap and they’d be back where they started. Chloe would get hurt and the tortured and exhausted devil would drown in his own guilt or...just give up.

Dr Kinley gave her friend a comforting smile, “Tell you what, I’ll give you a couple of days to train Tyler on how to use it and that way there won’t be any...mishaps. With your talents it should only take you a couple of weeks tops and then you can pick up where you left off. If that’s what you want?”

Of course that’s what I bloody want! “I must admit it is nice to get out of the lab for a little bit. OK, let’s get back to the lab and you can tell me the specifics and I can tell you whether I think 2 weeks is realistic.”

Meanwhile Chloe watched as the cell door shut in front of her, OK, here we go. She waited for a couple of extra minutes to make sure there were no unpleasant surprises before bending down as much as the chains would let her. She put her hands as high up as she could on the chains, taking a deep breath in and holding it, she tried to put as much weight as she could on it and yanked down, over and over again. Come on, come on, come on! She felt herself jut forward slightly. Yes! I’ll be with you soon Lucifer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those that thought I'd meant a deal to get him out of there! And poor Luci, he'd not doing so well. ☹️
> 
> And I wonder what the Doctor wants Abby to make? 🤔


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby is eager to see Lucifer after her absence.

Abby sat at her desk at the lab trying her best to look busy. It had been just over two weeks since she’d seen Lucifer and now she couldn’t wait to see him. She’d waited a couple of extra days after she’d completed making what Becky had requested, not wanting to appear too eager in front of her friend to see the devil. 

She’d stashed a small pack of cool ranch puffs into her lap coat but unfortunately in her excitement over her reunion with the Devil she’d forgotten the hip flask she’d bought that matched a description he’d given her during one of their talks, which she’d filled with Lucifer’s favourite brand of whiskey. 

“Becky,” she said, walking over to a table and picking up the headset, “i’m just going to go see Mr Morningstar for his daily session, you can tell Tyler he doesn’t have to do it today.”

“Mmm hmmm, i’ll let him know.” Becky answered, her eyes still fixed on what she was looking at through the microscope, “Oh Abby before you go, just to let you know we won’t be needing him or the Detective for much longer. I’ve finally set up a meeting with the Chief of Staff of the United States Army. After a few demonstrations I will have no further use for either of them.”

Abby stopped in her tracks feeling her stomach lurch. She knew she wouldn’t be able to grab Lucifer by herself even in his weakened state, she’d still need assistance. She had to get the Detective and get them both out _now_. “OK, thanks for letting me know.” she said trying her hardest to keep her voice steady as she walked out of the lab. 

Meanwhile in her room Chloe propped herself against the wall, pushing herself up into a standing position. She grabbed the chains just above the thick cuffs around each of wrists, she took a deep breath in then out before gritting her teeth and leaning forward and yanking down hard on the chain and felt movement, but not enough. She leant forward trying to use all her strength to cause a strain against the chains. _Come on come on cooome oooon!!_ Chloe thought she felt a bigger change in the way the chains were holding her, _OK one more!_ She yanked down hard and the bolts finally came free, she put her hands in front her as she fell forward onto the floor. _Thank….Lucifer’s Dad?_ She knew the next move, to wait for Harvey, and when he was close enough pull his feet from under him and suffocate him with the chains still hanging down from her wrists until he’d blacked out then grab the keys for the cuffs to her legs. She wrapped the chain now hanging down from her left wrist around her arm and then took the loose end from the other chain in her hand. Now the hard part...more waiting. 

“What do you mean the Doc wants you to check on the Detective?”

“Well she...wants to make a good impression on the Chief of Staff, can’t do that if she doesn’t look her best.” Abby could feel herself sweating as she tried to give Harvey her best smile, _why hadn’t she thought this through better!_

Harvey narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the Doc’s best friend, she’d never sent her before and surely she would have said something, his eyes travelled down and saw the headset in her right hand, “If you’re here for the Detective, then why have you got The Devil’s headset?”

Abby froze, looking down at the headset, what could she do, there was nowhere to go, “Uuuuh…” her body seemed to take over as she swung the headset. 

Harvey wasn’t expecting anything like this from the technician so he wasn’t able to stop it as it connected hard with his face and then again to the back of his head, knocking him out before he fell flat on the floor. 

Abby stood wide eyed looking at what she’d done, “Oh...shit.” she said before throwing what remained of the headset, wanting the improvised weapon as far away from her as possible. _Keys!_ She got onto her knees searching all his pockets before finding them and getting up to go to the door. 

Chloe was looking down at the floor as she heard the door open, waiting to hear one voice but was surprised when she heard another one entirely. 

“Chloe, we’ve got you out of here, Lucifer needs you!” 

Chloe felt the slightest hint of recognition as she looked up, had she seen this woman before? The british accent and lab coat definitely stood out, _was there another psycho doctor residing here!_ “You have got to be friggin’ kidding me!” rolls eyes. 

Abby started to walk towards Chloe, “I’m not here to hurt you, I promise.”

“Don’t you dare take another step closer to me,” she growled, “how do I know you’re telling the truth?”

“I’m...I’m his friend and if we don’t go now, Becky could hurt him or the both of you.” Abby was starting to panic the more time went on, what if they realised something was amiss, that she wasn’t where she was supposed to be.

“If you’re his “friend” prove it!” she hissed.

 _They didn’t have time for this_ , “The bullet necklace, he got it for you for your birthday!”

“Pfft come on! Dan and Ella know that it was a birthday present from him and Ella’s a _massive_ gossip, that probably got around the whole precinct within 5 minutes of me telling her! Try again.”

There was only one other thing she could think of but she knew it would hurt her, “The night he left to go back to Hell you pleaded with him to stay, but he knew he couldn’t, then you said it. You told him that you loved him. He said it was both the best and worst moment of his entire life. He had to use every ounce of his being to leave you after that, if it hadn't been vital that he portrayed himself as a strong and fearless King in front of the Demons it would have broken him. He told me his only other regret was that he never said it back.”

“What?”

“I love you.”

Chloe gasped, tears sliding down her face, “Oh.” she sniffed, wiping the tears away with the back of her hands, “OK _now_ I believe you. Now get me out of these damn things” she said yanking on the cuffs on her feet and wrists, “and take me to my boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! Go Abby!! Major kudos to anyone that thought this would happen and sorry for those that thought Chloe and Lucifer would be doing this on their own. 😈😁


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe fights to get to her Devil.

Abby stopped in the corridor, "His room's just up here around the corner, but I have to tell you, it'll be bad, he won't be the same Lucifer you remember."

At that moment she didn't care, she just wanted to get him out and get the Hell out of this place, "OK."

"So I'll just go in, I'll call you when he's ready."

Chloe nodded and Abby smiled before walking around the corner. 

"Chloe don't…!"

Chloe heard a struggle and ran around the corner and saw "cattle prod guy" with one arm around Abby's neck and his free hand holding the cattle prod dangerously near to her face. Shit!

She had to think and fast! She cautiously walked towards them, her hands up, "Come on, you don't want her, she's just a Tech. It's me you want, I'm the one that makes Lucifer vulnerable."

The thug smirked at her, "If you're after lover boy he ain't here. We moved him 5 minutes ago." 

"OK, if you just tell me where he is then no one has to get hurt."

Connor scoffed, "I'm the one with the Tech." Did she seriously think she had any chance of winning in a fight against him! He looked at her, she seemed pretty confident she could beat him. There wasn't much to her, it wouldn't take much to hurt her and then he could always lock her in any one of these rooms and no one would be the wiser. "OK, you're on." he let go of Abby who coughed as she rubbed her neck, trying to get her breath back.

"Great," she turned to Abby, "why don't you stand over there for a minute OK?" 

Abby nodded, worried about what would happen next, how did Chloe think she could defeat this guy!?

Why don't you put down the cattle prod as well, make it more of a fair fight?"

He sniggered, propping it against the wall, "OK where were…" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Chloe punched him in the face. "Ha! cheap shot." He threw punch after punch but she managed to block most of them with ease.

Chloe managed to land another one, this time hearing a crunch as she hit him in the nose."

"Son of a…" this time, pissed off he threw a hard punch and grabbed her by the neck slamming her into the wall.

Chloe's vision slowly became blurred as she struggled to get out from under his grip. Pure instinct kicked in as she shoved her thumbs into his eyes, feeling them squish under them making Connor scream as he dropped her.

She crawled towards the cattle prod but just as her fingertips touched the handle Connor picked her up and threw her hard into the wall. Dammit! It was time to end this! She kicked his feet from under him and getting up quickly she grabbed his legs pulling him backwards. With him almost getting out of her grip she kicked him hard in the butt before sitting on him, her legs either side of his body. She turned towards Abby, "Get me the cattle prod and something to tie his hands and feet...NOW!"

Abby stood stunned for a moment, w'oh! She managed to snap herself out of it, running and grabbing cannula tubing from the room and the prod handing them to Chloe. 

Chloe got up, tying Connor's hands and feet then kicked him onto his back. "Where's Lucifer?" She said breathlessly. When he didn't respond she jabbed the cattle prod into his neck.

He scrunched his eyes shut as he cried out.

Chloe laughed, "Not so nice is it? Where is he, where's Lucifer!?"

Connor scowled at her, "I'm not telling you anything you lit…"

She moved the cattle prod, pushing it into his thigh, "I could do this all day, where is he?"

He growled gritting his teeth, he didn't want to give this woman the satisfaction again.

Well this obviously wasn't working...hang on a second. Chloe hovered the cattle prod over his crotch, "If you don't tell me where he is right now I will use this in a place you really don't want me to."

He laughed nervously, "You wouldn't dare."

She grinned, raising an eyebrow, "Wouldn't I?" 

He moved nervously, her face had changed, she'd grown more serious... angry.

"You're holding the man I love, there is nothing I wouldn't do to save him."

He finally caved, "He's in room 23 just please...please..."

"We need the combination." Abby added.

"You heard her."

"6969" he gasped.

Connor shrieked as Chloe pressed the prod against the crotch area of his trousers holding it down longer than she had done the previous times until smoke rose with the smell of burning denim pants, pubic hair and flesh. 

"Ahh...You bitch!! You...said...you... wouldn't." He panted, tears sliding down his cheeks.

Chloe bent down a dark grin spreading across her face, "I lied." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, sweet, sweet vengeance on Cattle Prod Guy! 😁


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Abby finally find Lucifer.

Abby pointed just around the corner of the corridor, “OK so room 23 is right up here, and the man guarding him was called Tyler. You ready?” 

Chloe grinned as she gripped the handle of the cattle prod tighter, “Oh yeah. Now get behind me.” 

Abby walked behind her as they sneaked around the corner but there were no henchmen to be found, “Well that’s odd, Becky always has him standing outside the door.”

Chloe heard Abby start to move and put her left arm behind her, touching Abby’s to stop her, “Stay behind me, he could be in the room with Lucifer.”

They got to the room and Chloe opened the door, there was no sign of Tyler but what she witnessed made her drop the cattle prod where she stood. Abby said it was going to be bad but nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

Lucifer was on a thick steel bed held in place by thick cylindrical bars. His head was bowed down, his hair scraggly and greasy. What muscles he'd had were now wasted away and his inner arms and feet were covered in deep purple bruises. 

His wings were unfurled, with ragged holes all over them. What little feathers he had left were ratty and tangled, stuck together with what Chloe realised in horror was his own dried blood. 

_What the Hell had they done to him!_

"Lucifer?"

He lifted his head slowly, responding to the noise he'd just heard.

Chloe gasped, covering her mouth as she looked into his eyes. These weren't the eyes of the man she loved. They'd been playful and flirtatious at the most inappropriate times, yet tender and loving in their most intimate moments together. These eyes were lifeless, staring straight through her as if she wasn't even there.

Chloe turned around, "Get him out of that thing _now_!"

Abby punched the combination into the keypad and the restraints released Lucifer and he collapsed into Chloe's arms. She tried to stand him up but his legs buckled, she managed to grab him just in time to lower him carefully to the floor and by some miracle not be hit by his bedraggled wings in the process. 

She put her hand gently on his cheek, smiling softly, "Lucifer it's me...Chloe, I've come to get you out of here."

Lucifer his eyes narrowed, this wasn't right, in other versions he'd watched she'd be wearing one of the many jackets from her sizable collection with sensible brown shoes or boots, the only exception being their night at the opera and that smile…he longed for that smile.

Chloe thought she'd seen a glimmer of something, "Lucifer, we have to go." In an instant the glimmer was gone, replaced by anger and desperation.

This was some sort of sick joke the Doctor was playing on him. The Chloe knelt in front of him was disheveled, her clothes were scruffy and she had a bright pink scar on her neck where the cattle prod would have been used on the real one, "Why are you doing this to me?!" he pleaded, "I've done what you've asked l..I've behaved, you've taken my blood, my feathers please don't take away my wonderful memories of the woman I love!" Lucifer couldn’t take it anymore, he needed this to be over with he needed the headset off NOW! 

Chloe looked on in horror as Lucifer frantically clawed and pulled at his face. _What was he doing?!_ Chloe grabbed onto his fingers trying to pry them off. She glanced over at Abby, her worried eyes questioning her, but she couldn't even look at her.

"I'm sorry, it's the headset..he thinks he's still wearing it."

"What do you mean headset!"

"It was the only way to keep him complacent, that and the promise that if he used it without any problems that you'd be safe." 

"What the Hell have you been showing him?!"

"You. We've been showing him you."

"So, he doesn't think I'm real?" she choked back tears, _What was wrong with these people! How could they treat him like this, tearing him apart not just physically but emotionally. Wait a second if he thinks this is just a fantasy...,_ “Have I ever kissed him in any of the scenarios?"

"What?"

"Have I ever kissed him?!"

"Umm...no, why?"

Chloe finally managed to hook her fingers under his, yanking them off. She held his head steady. She pressed her lips against his, closing her eyes and hoping with every fibre of her being that this would work, then it happened. She could feel his body relax, his mouth opened as he kissed her back letting out a moan as he wrapped his arms around her drawing her closer to him. 

Lucifer pulled away slowly, laughing shakily, as tears slid down his face, he cupped her right cheek with his hand tenderly stroking it with his thumb, "This is real, isn't it?"

Chloe put her hand on top of his, _it had worked!_ "Yes, this is real", she could feel herself getting misty eyed but there was no time for that, "we have to go now Lucifer." She could see the cheeky glint was back in his eye as he pouted and she rolled her eyes, _what an idiot!_ She moved over to him kissing him but this time only lingering for a moment and then smiled as she got up putting out her hand, "Now Lucifer." 

He grabbed it smiling back as he pulled himself up, "Yes my love, what's the plan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping you forgive me for the first part of this chapter because of the second part lol.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer, Chloe and Abby encounter some obstacles while they try to escape.

Abby waited until everyone had left the room before pointing to her right, "This way." 

Lucifer put a finger up, “Bear with me for just a second.” he winced as he brought in each of his tattered wings, then nodded once he was ready to proceed.

Chloe couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt so nervous as they started to move along the corridor and reached up to feel for the thing that had given her comfort while Lucifer was ruling in Hell, “Crap!”

“What is it my love?” Lucifer asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

“I forgot she took it when she brought us here,” Chloe’s eyes glistened as she looked up at the Devil, “my bullet necklace.”

“It’s OK my love,” he said stopping for a moment and gently stroking her cheek, “we have each other and that’s all that matters.”

“It’s probably in the cabinet in her office.” Abby said without a second thought.

Chloe’s eyes narrowed as she looked at Abby, “A cabinet?”

 _Crap._ “Well you see when she did her research she got CCTV footage and evidence…" 

"Yes we know that Abby, she gave us the whole "villainous monologue" when we made our deal." The Devil said, impatient but also curious to know the reason, "Why would she want a necklace I bought Chloe as a gift?"

“She keeps all those under lock and key to show potential buyers of the serums, apart from one thing. The dagger you used to kill Cain.”

“Abby?” Lucifer laughed uneasily. It was one of the things he’d deliberately withheld from Abby, she’d seen his Devil Face (unfortunately) but Cain was the first human he’d killed and happily. He’d managed to change back before the police arrived and Chloe, even shell shocked, had lied for him saying he’d killed him in self-defence. He could still remember it as if it were yesterday the curved blade pointed upward barely an inch away from his throat and the satisfying _crunch_ as he squeezed Cain’s hand breaking all the bones within it and turning it to shove the blade into his chest. He deserved it for what he did for Chloe, but in that moment of well deserved vengeance Chloe had seen him, _all_ of him and she’d been horrified. 

“Becky did some more meticulous research based on her Uncle’s scrapbook, she found surviving members that were loyal to “The Sinnerman” and broke them in every way possible. In turn she found a secret storage facility that Cain kept items in, she _knows_ who he is; she just didn’t want to let _you_ know. It fascinated her in some strange way, “The dagger the Devil used to kill the first murderer”.

The dagger that had resulted in Chloe running away to Rome, meeting and plotting with Father Kinley, Lucifer’s self-sacrifice to this moment, the three of them escaping from his psychotic scientific niece. 

The three of them continued to sneak through the corridors worried they might bump into more of the doctor's thugs, but strangely there were none. 

Chloe looked questionably at Abby, "Where are they?" she whispered.

"I don't know, Dr Kinley must have them all working on something." 

They reached an opening that led to an expansive high ceilinged space with corridors going off from it in every direction bar one, in front of them there were stairs and at the top through the opaque glass, seemed to Chloe to lead to some sort of laboratory.

"We're almost there. We walk down this right corridor, when we get to the end we reach the exit and then we're home free."

"Thank Dad for that!"

"Hello Mr Morningstar." Dr Kinley said as she walked down the steps from her lab.

_No!_

"Detective."

_Shit!_

The Doctor shook her head, "Oh Abby I'm disappointed in you and yet not surprised, I had a feeling you were growing more attached to him."

The Doctor turned her gaze to the Devil and Detective, "I suppose now is as good a time as any to tell you the great news, that is if Abby hasn’t spoiled the surprise.”

I've perfected the formulas. I now have the power to give people celestial strength _and_ to heal them." She smiled smugly at Lucifer, "You could say I'm a bit like your Father."

 _She did not just compare herself to Dad!_ He knew his father had put him through the ringer but he would never be so callous as to put anyone through what Chloe and himself had experienced with the good doctor.

"I can also say both have been tried and tested,'' she looked behind her smiling malevolently, "isn't that right Diego?"

"It is Boss." Diego chuckled as he strode down the stairs.

_What the fuck!?_

Dr Kinley laughed, "I can understand your confusion Mr Morningstar, you thought you'd broken my dear Diego here," she said patting him on the shoulder as he stopped beside her, "but apparently the healing formula I injected him with not only heals the body but as also the mind.”

Abby furrowed her eyebrows, _Injected?_ Why hadn't Dr Kinley used the mechanism that she'd asked her to create?

“Once that was done I administered the strength formula…” she smiled up at Diego delighted at what she had accomplished.

"...et voilà, here he is in all his celestial glory!"

She raised her eyebrow smiling at the devil playfully, "So Mr Morningstar, how do you fancy your chances?"

He smiled arrogantly at Chloe, "I've got this my love."

He sauntered over to the thug, "OK Diego give it your best shot."

Diego threw an uppercut sending him flying upward before thumping down onto the floor.

Lucifer got off the floor holding his jaw, "OK, I'll give you that one."

Chloe looked on anxiously at the fight happening in front of her, she knew Lucifer could fight better than this but his movements were ill timed and sluggish. He'd forgotten he wouldn't be as strong as he was before, his ego had always been his main weakness and Diego was beating him...easily.

Chloe turned to Abby, "Where is it, where's the dagger?"

"She keeps it in her office."

"Where's her office?"

She pointed to some steps to the left of them, "Just up there, the second door to your right. Hurry!"

Chloe looked over at Dr Kinley she seemed so enthralled in the fight and whether all her hard work had paid off that she wasn't even looking at the two of them. She nodded at Abby before running up the steps and along the corridor.

Lucifer panted as he slowly got onto his knees, "OK...just...give me...a…"

Diego grabbed him by the neck slowly squeezing it as he pulled him up and off the ground. _Please Dad, not like this!_

Just then he heard Chloe's voice from behind him, "Lucifer, catch!" He heard something swish through the air and raised his right hand just in time to grab the handle of the demon dagger. He moved the dagger up using it to swiftly slash Diego's neck open the blood spraying onto his face.

Diego dropped Lucifer grasping his neck, the blood sliding through his fingers, he collapsed to his knees, wide eyed as he choked on his own blood before falling over dead.

Lucifer stumbled towards Chloe, smiling, holding his neck with one hand and giving her back the dagger with the other, "Thank you my love!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teamwork makes the dream work people! Lol


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has one last trick up her sleeve.

Dr Kinley snarled in frustration before composing herself, “Well that was... annoying.” This was not going at all to plan. She’d wanted to take Lucifer as well as some of the batches of formulas she’d created with her to some potential buyers but the Detective had got him out before they’d had the chance. Of course the next viable option had been to send some of the formulas ahead with some of her men and Diego would stay with her and kill Lucifer but here they were. She was sure that some of her men had stayed behind and would come looking for her, but these three could hold her to ransom and it would end in an absolute bloodbath or they’d escape with her she’d get arrested and with her reputation in tatters all her hard work would be for nought. 

_That just left one last thing..._

“OK Doc you’ve got nowhere to run.” She just needed the Doctor to surrender then this horrific chapter in their lives could be closed and she and Lucifer could look at what happened next between the two of them, he’d need time to recover after what the Doctor had done to him and he was in no fit state to return to let alone run Hell. 

"I didn't want to do this but you've left me no choice." The Doctor grabbed something out of her lab coat.

Chloe's grip on the dagger tightened, "Drop it now!"

A dark smile spread across the Doctor's lips as she seemed to press something.

“No!” Chloe threw the dagger hitting her in the stomach and the Doctor fell to the ground.

She ran over to the Doctor and dropped to her knees, "What did you do!?"

"Y-you'll find out s-oon enough." she said gasping for breath as her smile slowly faded and the light in her eyes disappeared.

Lucifer groaned putting his hand on his stomach as he stood next to Abby.

"Are you OK Lucifer?"

"Yes I'm fine it must have been when Diego kicked me in the stomach. In all the excitement I didn't get the chance to feel it."

Abby's eyes widened as the realisation sunk in, "Chloe, I need to see what she was holding, _now_!"

Chloe heard the concern in her voice and quickly grabbed the device out of the Doctor’s hand and came running over, "Here it is, why what do you…" she held it out for Abby to see.

"Oh God no!?" she exclaimed.

Lucifer doubled over gripping his stomach. _This discomfort wasn’t just from a simple kick._

Chloe went over to Lucifer, “Lucifer are you OK, you don't look so good.”

Lucifer lifted his head slightly, laughing slightly, “Odd, there seems to be two of you Detective not that I…”

He cried out in pain as his legs gave way and he fell to his knees.

“What the Hell’s going on!?” Chloe screamed, turning to Abby.

Abby paced up and down. _No this could not be happening!_ “A couple of weeks ago Becky asked me to make a special implant, she’d said that it would be for the healing serum. It would mean rather than having to inject yourself with something then you could just press a button on a mini remote, and an implant would release the serum into your bloodstream and heal you. She said she’d show my prototype to the army as it would be very effective to those injured in combat…”

“I...I….can’t...my wings…” he roared as his wings unfurled, his remaining feathers slowly turning black before withering and turning to dust.

Chloe got down on her knees, and saw that a series of bright red rashes had appeared on his body and were spreading across it fast. She put the back of her hand against his forehead. _He was burning up!_

She looked up desperately at Abby.

“She must have created an anti-serum.” 

“To what!?”

“The celestial strength serum. When we worked together at Zion she liked to challenge herself, if she came up with a cure for something she’d want to come up with a more advanced disease or virus to create an antitoxin for it. The anti-serum would be sold as a fail safe in case it fell into the wrong hands. She must have got Tyler to put it into Lucifer during one of his VR sessions, it may weaken a man but a celestial themself…"

“Please, make it stop!”, Lucifer cried out.

Chloe gently put her arm around him and he put his head on her shoulder.

She held him, careful not to touch the red raw patches where his wings had once been, stroking his hair as he sobbed and rocked himself back and forth, clutching his stomach. 

The Devil scrunched his eyes shut, _Please... Father...help me!?_

“You need to get the healing serum, it’ll be in the lab, GO!”

“Lucifer, I’ll be back in a minute OK?” she kissed him tenderly on the lips which tasted like a mixture of sweat and salty tears.

He gave a weak nod and she turned racing towards the lab and bounding up the stairs. Once she was in, she saw a refrigeration unit at the furthest end that had vials with varying coloured liquids within them. She ran over and opened the door reading each of the labels: CLS312, CLS432, CLS131. _Great! Would it have been too much to ask if she labelled them: Celestial Poison, Healing Serum and Strength Serum!_ She grabbed one of each and searched for something that could be used to administer the serum. 

She frantically opened the overhead cupboards, finally finding a box full of unopened packages of needles. _Perfect!_ She grabbed some out of the box and sprinted down the stairs towards Lucifer. 

She knelt down putting the vials next to Lucifer who was now gasping for air, her hands trembling as she ripped one of the needles out of its packaging taking the lid off it. _Shit what was she supposed to do with this!?_

Abby could see how scared she was about this, staring at the needle, she was just about to jab her boyfriend with an unknown substance with no medical knowledge. 

“Chloe look at me!” _Dammit! “_ Chloe look at me!?” she shouted.

Hearing Abby shouting at her, she seemed to snap out of it and she looked over to her.

Abby got down on her knees close to Chloe and put her hand out, “I need you to give me those vials.” 

Chloe nodded, handing over the vials to her.

Abby scanned all the vials, “OK I’m discounting this one,” she said holding up the vial for CLS312.

“Why?”

“Because it’s deep purple and every comic book and movie everywhere pretty much says that any liquid that’s dark in colour is evil.”

“Ummmm...ok.” 

“So that leaves this one.” She held up the vial of CLS432 which was aqua in colour in one hand, “and this one.” She said holding up the vial of CLS131 which was a pearly iridescent colour.

Chloe pinched her nose hard, trying her hardest not to cry, this could be the difference between him living or dying, “That one,” she said pointing towards the vial of CLS131. 

“Are you sure?”

“ _No_ ” Chloe shook her head, tears sliding down her face. _No! This was not the time cry!_ She sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. “Right, OK what do we do next?”

“I need you to hand me one of those packages.”

Chloe did as instructed, picking up and putting one in her hand. 

“OK, here we go. We’re going to have to forgo some of the hygiene aspects as we don’t have alcohol or antiseptic wipes.”

Chloe looked down at Lucifer, stroking his face, “This is where we could have really used your hip flask, huh?” 

Lucifer gave the slightest smile, now wheezing as he struggled for each breath. 

Abby ripped open the packet taking off the lid, she pulled the plunger back to fill it with air equal to the exact amount of fluid she’d need. _I can do this._ Abby hadn’t done this since University, but she’d seen Abby do it a few times when they’d worked together at Zion. She steadied her hand as she held the vial upside down, inserting the needle into the rubber seal, pushing the plunger to inject the air from the syringe into the vial. She pulled the plunger out slowly, then turned the syringe so the needle pointed up and taped it to get rid of any unwanted air bubbles. She rubbed her forehead anxiously. She had no idea whether the amount she had was too much or not enough. She looked at Lucifer’s arm to see where she could inject him.

“Shit!” she growled.

“What, what’s the matter?” 

“His veins.”

Chloe looked down at both his arms seeing the numerous purple bruises.

“They’ve all but collapsed!”

Abby needed something that Lucifer could squeeze, like a stress ball to see if that may make one visible. _Think. Think!_ She looked down at Lucifer, his lips were starting to go blue, he didn’t have that much longer! “Lucifer I need you to grip and let go of Chloe’s hand for me OK?” 

He moaned, holding his hand out to her which she grabbed in an instant.

Chloe could barely feel his grip, _this wasn’t going to work!_ “I bet you’ve only imagined me saying this to you in your dreams, but I need you to do that harder, give it all you got!”

Lucifer laughed but it soon turned into a coughing fit.

Chloe put a hand on his chest and looked down at him apologetically, “I’m so sorry.”

Lucifer groaned as he put as much energy as he could into each squeeze of his hand.

“Yes, I’ve got one!” Abby gently pressed two fingers up and down on the vein in a gentle bouncing motion for 20 seconds.

Chloe still felt Lucifer gripping her hand, “Lucifer you can let go of my hand now.” she said, looking down at him.

Every breath Lucifer took was agony, he couldn’t make out the details of Chloe’s face anymore she was just a blur, but he could hear her and feel her soft hand in his. He knew his time on Earth was limited and he was going to take full advantage of however long he had left. He moaned as he lifted his other arm, placing his hand on her cheek.

She leaned into it, putting her hand on top of his.

“In….case….this….doesn’t….”

“No, don’t even _think_ that!” She cried, scrunching her eyes shut, tears sliding down her cheeks. 

He stroked her finger with his thumb, he wished he could have seen her beautiful blue eyes just one last time, "I..I...love….you…"

Abby looked away for a second, seeing these two together like this made her heart hurt! She looked down at the vein and inserted the syringe at what she hoped was the right angle and pressed down on the plunger slowly seeing the pearly liquid slowly disappear. _Please God let this work!_

 _OK Father I’m ready_. Lucifer let out one last rattling breath before his eyes rolled back, his hand sliding off Chloe’s face.

“No No NO! Why didn’t it work!?” she screamed at Abby.

“Maybe it was..the wrong one or…”

“Or what!?”

“Maybe his heart wasn’t beating enough to pump it...”

Of course! Chloe laughed, “That’s it! We need to perform CPR now!”

“Chloe, he’s g…”

“No! Right you do chest compressions...you know how to do that?”

Abby nodded slowly, should they be doing this? _Come on Abby, after what you’ve seen and experienced, have a little faith!_

“OK, so you do that and I’ll do the rescue breaths.”

She agreed and placed the heel of her hand on Lucifer’s chest, then placed the other on top and pressed up and down, “1..2..3..4….”

On 30 Abby looked over to Chloe.

Chloe tilted Lucifer’s head gently, lifting his chin up with two fingers, she pinched his nose and sealed his mouth with her own and blew steadily and firmly into his mouth waiting for a second before doing it for a second time. She turned to make sure that his chest had inflated.

Chloe placed her index and middle fingers on the side of his neck, in the soft hollow area beside his windpipe. _Nothing! Dammit!?_ “Again!”

“1..2..3..4…”

Chloe did the same again, feeling her frustration growing.

“1..2...3...4….”

_Dammit Lucifer!_

“1...2...3...4…”

Chloe blew another steady and firm breath into his mouth, "OK Lucifer I don't care if it's Heaven,"

“....14...15...16……..”

“Hell..”

“1...2...3...4….”

“...or Vegas you are not leaving me again." 

_Please...don’t go! _

“I’m so sorry Chloe.”

She broke down as she put her head on his chest, the tears streaming down her face. _Wait a minute..._

She didn’t get much of a chance to cover her eyes before a blinding light shot from his body. 

Lucifer’s eyes fluttered open. _What the…!?_

"Oh thank _God!_ " Chloe said, letting out a shaky sigh of relief. She cupped his face in both hands before leaning down, closing her eyes as she kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Dad has nothing to do with this...” he looked at Chloe lovingly then over at Abby, “you're the ones who saved me."

He put his hands on the floor either side of him for support as he slowly sat himself up. He examined his body for any signs of the injuries or bruises that had once been there but they were gone. “OK Ladies, there’s just one more thing I want to check.” He got onto his knees pushing himself onto his feet, “Here we go.” he rolled back his shoulders and his wings unfurled. He checked them for flaws before nodding, “Good, everything is as it should be.

Right shall we be off, unfortunately I can only take one of you at a time, so who wants to go first?”

All of a sudden they heard men’s voices coming from one of the corridors getting closer by the minute, 

“Where are you Boss, you told us to check on you if you didn’t turn up.”

“You there Boss?”

“Crap!” Chloe hesitated for a second before grabbing one of the packets and the vial of CLS432 and shoving them into Lucifer’s hand.

“Chloe?”

“We already know that you’re vulnerable around me and Abby has no fighting skills.”

Lucifer hated to admit it but she was right, they didn’t stand a cat’s chance in Hell, especially with two people to keep safe against who knew how many men. He growled as he ripped open the packet and got the needle and vial ready.

“Woh guys wait a second should he be doing this?”

Chloe and Lucifer both looked over at Abby and raised an eyebrow in unison.

“Oh right…” she laughed awkwardly, “playboy...sorry.”

Lucifer held the needle with the aqua serum within it, “Are you sure my love?”

“No...but what other choice do we have?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for what I did for Lucifer and leaving you on a cliffhanger! The final chapter of this fic will be posted on Tuesday.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil and Detective doll out a special kind of punishment.

Chloe and Lucifer stopped outside the large oak door.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm sure Lucifer," she said putting a hand on his arm, "but before we do I just want to say thank you for letting me clean up at yours Lucifer, I didn't want Trixie to see me like that and thank you for..."

A cheeky smile spread across the Devil's lips, "The club bar? No, the club piano? My bar? My piano? The bedroom? Mmmm the shower…I don't know whether it was you or the injection but your stamina was _extraordinary_ , I must admit I could start to feel _myself_ getting tired."

Chloe, laughed awkwardly looking down at the floor, her cheeks slowly turning red. All of that had been really _really_ good and loooong overdue but..."My outfit Lucifer."

"Oh...you're welcome for that too."

Chloe shook her head slowly, trying not to smile. _Unbelievable!_ "I love it but I know how you feel about my fashion sense, did you just pick it out because you knew I'd like it?"

He looked at her in her crimson suede jacket with matching coloured boots, a white top and blue skinny fit jeans. 

He put his hand gently on her right cheek and gazed tenderly into her eyes, as she leant into his touch, "You look beautiful."

He sighed, he knew they couldn't stand outside this door forever. Part of him had been looking forward to this as soon as they'd arrived in Hell but the other part...

"Sorry to ruin this tender Deckerstar moment my love, but shall we get down to business. How long did you say you could be down here for again?"

"I told Trixie that I was going on a "special trip" with you and that I'd be back in a week."

"Excellent, it can be quite easy to lose track down here."

Lucifer turned around and put his fingers around the door handle but stopped as he pushed it down. He knew she loved all of him but he never imagined she'd be here now and see this part of what he did. He turned his head round slowly, "So you remember what I said that it will look like? How it will feel? How parts of it may hurt you."

"You did Lucifer," she reached out, squeezing his free hand, "don't worry...I'm ready."

Lucifer opened the door, walking through followed closely by Chloe.

An overwhelming wave of dizziness and nausea hit her as she saw what was in front of her and she gripped Lucifer's arm, steadying herself.

Lucifer looked at her concerned as he put his hand over hers, "You don't look well my love you can turn back now, I can deal with this alone, I won't judge you if you can't do this."

"No!" She took a deep breath in through her nose, standing up straight, "I _need_ to do this."

Lucifer nodded his head, bending down to pick up two items, just outside the entryway "So which one would you like?" He stood up holding a small brown leather pouch in one hand and a parting knife in a black leather sheath in the other.

"Oh you _know_ which one I want."

"OK my love then this one is for you." Lucifer said, handing her a small brown leather pouch.

"And this one," he smiled darkly, doing the sheath up around his waist, "this one's for _me_." 

Dr Kinley opened her eyes slowly, blinking to clear her blurred vision. The last thing she remembered was bleeding out on the cold floor of the facility, smiling up at Chloe as the world around her went black knowing that she'd won and they would both suffer in the worst possible way. She tried to move but realised her wrists were held together by thick chains which were connected to the back of the pew in front of her, "What is this!?" She shouted as she tugged against the chains. Her eyes took in their new surroundings. There were great white stone arches on either side of the building with iron candle chandeliers hanging from the ceiling leading up to the front where a giant crucifix, with 3 stain glass windows in the background, hung above an altar with a red cloth that had a white border and two thick gold lines going down the middle with a cross in the centre adorning it.

"Rebecca?"

 _It couldn’t be!?_ The Doctor turned her head to see exactly where the familiar voice had come from, and she saw him, a gaunt and frightened figure in a torn black shirt and a scruffy dog collar sitting on the right set of pues a few rows behind hers, "Uncle?"

His eyes widened in horror, “No! What did you do!?" 

She heard the echo of two sets of footsteps getting louder. She turned her head further and saw Lucifer and Chloe walking up the nave hand in hand, stopping just beside Father Kinley.

Lucifer glanced at both of them. "Sorry to break up this lovely family reunion."

Dr Kinley stared at Lucifer in utter disbelief, “I killed you!?”

“Hmmmmm….almost, I have to give you an A for effort though.”

Chloe let go of Lucifer’s hand, glaring at the Doctor as she walked over to her. “You kidnapped me and tortured the man I love in every way imaginable, then you tried to kill him in the most painful way possible." She looked back over her shoulder, smiling fondly at the Devil before looking back, "but as you can see, it didn't work out quite how you planned. Mind you we did have to improvise so your goons didn't finish what you started, which led to something... unexpected." 

"My love," Lucifer shouted, "You may want to do this up near the aisle."

She nodded and when she got the aisle she put the leather pouch on the pew to her right and then turned to face them. She paused for a moment looking at Lucifer first then, Kinley then to his niece before rolling back her shoulders.

Her wings unfurled, elegant with the slightest blue hue and a fleck of gold in the left upper corner of them.

The Doctor couldn't believe what she was seeing, _how was this even happening!?_ "But...how...I never…"

Lucifer smiled proudly at his partner, "I guess that's what happens when your Dad creates someone for you."

"No!" Father Kinley gasped in horror. 

"Oh yes, Father Kinley." Lucifer sneered at him, it was satisfying to see the priest realise his whole philosophy...his reason for living had royally backfired on him. "How do you like it here Father?" He said looking around the church, "I tweaked it slightly as it's a...special occasion."

He slid into the pew, sitting down close to the priest. "Chloe told me about this place...what you did. As she broke down...wavered at the prospect of bringing me to harm, here in the very pew I have you sat in right now you didn't even hesitate, you continued to pour your _poison_ into her ear under the guise of being a kind and caring priest." He gripped the pew hard feeling the wood splinter under his fingers. He could feel the rage slowly bubbling up inside of him and his devil face trying to claw itself to the surface, it was taking all his energy to keep it at bay.

Chloe who was now standing by the Doctor looked over concerned for her partner. She could see his ragged breathing and the sweat dripping off his face...the pain. She knew what he was trying to do, "Lucifer...Honey you don't have to hold it in. I'm not scared of you anymore."

He looked at her and saw the truth in her eyes. He closed his own, breathing out shakily as he let the anger and resentment for this human wash over him, his face blistering as his devil face rose to the surface. The Devil opened his eyes to see Chloe smiling back at him without the slightest hint of fear. 

"You used your words to lie and manipulate people and...you turned Chloe against me, which set off a chain of events which led to me having to leave the woman I loved. I didn't know why I hesitated in my own punishment of you..." he turned to face Chloe, "until now."

A dark grin slowly spread across his lips as the curved blade of the breaking knife he held started to glow a deep red, "Now I will make sure you will never utter another word."

"Oh God, please forgive me!"

"Dad can't help you down here."

Chloe put the leather pouch down on the pue behind the Doctor's, pulling out a needle with a dark purple liquid in it, "I don't know whether this looks familiar to you," she said tapping the needle, "but this serum is inspired by the stuff you gave to Lucifer, with the same symptoms, buuut...one tiny difference." A dark smile spread across her lips, "it'll work on you."

Dr Kinley scrunched her eyes shut, shaking her head frantically, "No this isn't real t-this is just the last of the synapses in my brain dying…" 

Lucifer pulled on Kinley's tongue as he turned his head, "Come now doctor you know better than that, thanks to your Uncle over here, there's no point lying to yourself now.

Death is only the beginning…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are at the end of another multi chapter Deckerstar fic! Just want to thank all of my readers out there and my beta....Abby. Anyone that guessed that congrats! She was only supposed to be a small character but apparantly my muse wanted her to play a bigger part in this! Lol.
> 
> One last thing, I was bit cheeky with this one and I'm not sure whether anyone noticed that one of my tags "family reunion" was actually a spoiler, it can also apply to Lucifer and Amenadiel but I mainly did it for this. 
> 
> Thanks again everyone and hopefully see you all again soon.


End file.
